TCOT Garrulous Gambler
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Mystery,Murder,Mayheim and Intrigue.Perry and Della are once agin in the middle of it all. Romance? There's always romance and a surprise twist at the end with clues along the way. Chapter 12 Added
1. Chapter 1

TCOT Garrulous Gambler

Prologue

September 1937

It was late. She didn't know the exact time. All she knew was that this had been the hardest decision of her life. She sighed deeply, a tiny smile crossing her lips. He would be here in the morning to take her home….alone. Through all of this he had been her strength, her one constant and she knew he would always be there for her. Just like when they were children…..and later when they were older. He was her champion…..her protector. He was always looking out for her…..he was always looking out for all of them. She loved them all but he was her favorite. She thought again about her decision. Yes, she knew she had made the right one….it was the only way, her only choice. Even so….. She turned her head as the tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, then slowly and silently fell letting her taste the salt and cry out the pain and anguish. When finally, the tears had run their course and taken their emotional and physical toll, she closed her eyes and slept, fervently praying that when the new day arrived, it would bring a fresh start for the rest of her life.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

June 1937

The young couple smiled as their baby lay in her crib, happily gurgling and cooing. As young as she was, she felt safe and secure and instinctively knew she was very wanted and very loved. There was another face there as well. The big man who was a lot like Daddy. He was handsome just like Daddy and he would pick her up and swing her around high in the air and make her laugh. Mommy would let this go on for a little while then stop all the fun. She would make him stop and then take her from the big handsome man with the blue eyes and dark curly hair and gently sit down and cuddle her in her arms. Then they would all laugh and everything would be fine. The man would come to visit the family often, sometimes even having dinner or going places with them. Yes, this young family was very happy. What the beautiful, happy baby could not realize then of course, was just how close and important the big man was and always would be to her Mommy, Daddy and her and years from now, when she had grown into a beautiful young woman all of their lives would be intertwined in a way that they could not imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 1

Again, a huge thanks to Rachel for her ideas and suggestions and for being my second pair of eyes.

I do not own these wonderful characters or receive any profit from them. I am only borrowing them for a little while and I promise to return them the way I found them.

Story Synopsis: Perry defends Larry Benton, a young man who's in trouble….which seems to follow him wherever he goes and it appears that trouble is his middle name. When he knocks out a man during a poker game, his "so called friends" convince him that the man is dead and they want $5,000.00 to cover it up. Larry forges one of his brother's checks. When his brother finds out, he tries to cover it up and winds up charged with murder himself. He hires Perry to defend him. Perry, Della and Paul work the case and of course discover the real culprit.

The following conversation is from the last scene of the episode. It is very late and the three friends are sitting in Perry's office discussing the case.

Paul: "You know, there's one thing I don't understand"

Perry: "Go on Paul"

"Paul: "What made you think of Granger in the first place?"

Perry: "When I became convinced Granger was dead."

Paul: "What convinced you of that?"

Perry: "Well I don't believe in honor among thieves. When that $20,000.00 showed up, none of it having been distributed, I wandered what had happened to Mr. Granger."

Paul: "Yeah, now that you mention it, it doesn't exactly seem logical that he would take off without his cut."

Perry: "Not in a thousand years. Notice how much Mr. Wallace was on the scene? The big problem was to bedevil Wallace into leading us to Granger's body."

Paul: "You got to admit you were pretty lucky. Suppose Mr. Granger didn't believe in keeping his dry cleaner so busy."

Perry: "Oh I think the results would have been the same. The autopsy will show that Mr. Granger died after August 15th."

At this point the clock in the tower across the street begins to chime.

Perry: "Any more questions?"

Paul: "Nope"

Della: "Well I have one."

Perry: "Oh?"

Della: "Just once, do you suppose we could get out of here before midnight?"

Perry looks at his watch, then turns his head and looks in the direction of the clock tower, turns back to Della, smiles at her, stands up and takes her by the arm.

"Let's go Cinderella, we'd better hurry."

As the clock ticks down the trio leave the office laughing. A minute later, Della comes hurrying back in, checks the slider, locks it and runs back out. A second later, the door opens, Perry steps in, turns out the light then closes the door.

My story picks up from here.

Perry Mason put his arm around Della Street and tugged her to him as Paul, he and Della made their way down the corridor to the elevators. Paul pressed the button while Della just leaned into Perry, her head on his chest. She stifled a yawn which was not lost on the men. Perry gently brushed a wisp of hair away from her face and left a soft kiss in her hair. No words were spoken between them, none were needed. The mere touch of Perry's hand and the feel of his lips were enough for Della. Leaning against him, she felt as she always did when he would hold her…..warm, safe and loved. For his part, Perry was always happy to have Della in his embrace. Just holding her and breathing in her scent made him feel as though that all was right with the world.

Paul looked at the stunning brunette whom he loved and cared about deeply. From the moment Perry introduced them, Paul knew the love he had for Della would only be one of a treasured and genuine friendship…nothing more. His best friend, the man he loved like a brother was in love with this beautiful woman and Paul knew that someday, somehow this love would be returned and that she and Perry would be together always. Paul had been right. The spark between Perry and Della had ignited right at the beginning….from the first day Della had come to work for Perry and it wasn't long after that….only about eight months that the well known handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary became an official couple.

"Mmmm….."Paul was brought back to reality by the soft sigh being emitted from Della's lips.

"You OK beautiful?" Paul's voice held concern. "It's been a long day. It won't be too much longer. Once this elevator comes, it will only take a minute till we get down to the garage then Perry will have you home in no time."

Della flashed Paul one of her heart stopping smiles. "I'm Ok Mr. Drake, but thanks for asking. I'm just glad it's Friday and we won't have to get up early. I intend to sleep in. How about you…anything exciting on tap for your weekend?"

"Yeah, I have a few things planned. A dinner date tomorrow night with a lovely lady, then maybe a day of fishing on Sunday." Then looking directly at Perry he said "of course, it won't be anything as thrilling as what the two of you have planned."

At that moment, the elevator arrived, the three stepped inside and let the metal cage take them down to the parking garage. Given the lateness of the hour, the ride took less than a minute, stopping at the garage level. The doors opened, depositing them close to where their cars were parked. After bidding each other a final goodnight, Paul got into his white sports car, pushed a button and waited for the top to open. When it finally lay flat against the trunk, he gave one more wave and drove away,

Perry and Della walked a few feet further down the row to his reserved spot. Mason unlocked the door, holding his opened for his secretary. As she effortlessly slid in against the cool leather seat, the attorney sucked in a deep breath. He'd caught a glimpse of her gorgeous long legs and tired or not, his heart beat a little faster and his pulse quickened at the sight of her….all of her. His head began to swim as he thought of their intended weekend and the plans he'd already made. Managing to keep himself together, he got behind the wheel, put his arm around Della and pulled her to him. She offered no resistance, but snuggled even closer to him. Perry bent down and pressed warm lips to hers. Realizing she was already asleep, he smiled to himself, started the car and drove off into the night towards home.

PDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"How are your eggs sweetheart?" Perry Mason looked across the table at Della Street. She was wearing a teal negligee and matching robe and was fresh from the shower. Perry could not take his eyes away from her. Her thick chestnut hair was damp, the curls hanging free, having not yet been tamed and even though she was without any make-up, Perry still thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. At that moment though, Della had a faraway look on her face and she seemed not to have heard the lawyer. Perry waited a moment then repeated his question.

"Della, your eggs… are they alright?" Perry reached over and gently took Della's hand in his. This small gesture seemed to bring her out of her daydream and her eyes met Perry with an apologetic stare.

"Oh Perry, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. You made this delicious breakfast, everything is wonderful and here I am, not giving you my undivided attention." Della let a soft sigh escape her lips, then flashed Perry one of her spectacular smiles. "Now, what were you asking me?"

The big man chuckled a bit, then brought the hand he'd been holding up to his lips. Placing a small tender kiss on the inside of her palm, he said, "It's not important sweetheart. However, Miss Street, now that I do have your attention, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Is that so"? Della couldn't help but notice the mischievous gleam in Perry's eyes.

"Yes, my dear, and it happens to be of the upmost importance."

With that, the Perry stood up and walked around to Della. Taking her by the arm, he helped her up and brought her into his embrace. Pulling her to him, he placed his face next to hers and nuzzled her on her neck. Della, moving even closer, wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on. They stayed like that for another moment or two, then, Perry pulled away. Gazing lovingly into Della's breathtaking hazel eyes, he began to speak in a soft, gentle tone. This was in sharp contrast to the way he sounded in the courtroom. His strong, intimidating voice was known to ring out in court, putting fear into the hearts of witnesses and at times, even fracturing the nerves of the judges and opposing counsel. But that was in court. Now he was alone with the women he loved….the woman who always brought out the very best in him. In nearly a whisper he said, "You, Miss Street, are the most beautiful, amazing, intriguing woman I have ever known and I love you more than you can imagine. In fact, I love you more with each passing day.

Della's voice was just as soft, heightened by a sultry tone. It was the voice that Perry loved most, the one that made him senseless. The one that would make him want to stop whatever he was doing and take Della into his arms and just have his way with her.

"I love you too Counselor and I will love you forever. You're stuck with me Mr. Mason and don't you ever forget it."

"Not a chance darling, not a chance. Now come over here and sit down with me." Perry led Della over to the couch. Sitting himself, he gently pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Smiling and lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, he asked, "Della, do you remember what you said last night right before we left the office?"

"Yessss….." I made that comment about getting out of the office before midnight."

"Do you remember my answer?"

"Yesss…." You said and I quote "Come on Cinderella, we'd better hurry."

"So you do remember."

"Of course I remember. Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"Because my girl, you were so tired, you were almost asleep on your feet. In fact, you fell asleep in the car even before I drove away. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go your place or mine but I never got the chance so here we are. I tried to wake you when we got home, but you didn't budge. I had to carry you from the car, into the elevator and into the apartment. I put you to bed and you looked so peaceful and so beautiful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I just took off your shoes and your dress and left you in your slip. Then I took a shower, got ready for bed, climbed in and pulled you to me."

"My hero" Della leaned over and kissed Perry softly on the lips. "No wonder I slept so well. You know I always sleep better in your arms. Thank you sweetheart, you always take such good care of me."

"My pleasure baby. You know, you're like Cinderella to me."

Della pulled back and gave Perry a skeptic look. Her voice took on a slightly indignant tone.

"I'm like Cinderella? What kind of comment is that? I keep your office organized…I schedule your appointments…I take dictation and file and type. I run all around with you when we're on a case. The next thing I know, you'll want me…"

Perry laughed as he tenderly placed his fingers on Della's lips. "Della, stop. You know that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that you're my princess and…..because you're my princess, you, like every princess deserves a castle. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ben called me last week. He invited us to San Diego for a few days. He just finished having the hotel completely renovated. He and Julia really want us to come. Suzanna just graduated and is home to stay. It also appears that she has a young man with her. In fact Ben said he was her fiancé. You could finally meet her. She's a wonderful young woman. Oh, Ben said he would give us the "Royal Suite." I told him that would be perfect for my princess. So Cinderella, what do you think? Are you up for a little jaunt to San Diego….say for a very long weekend? Since there is nothing pressing at the moment, it might even turn into a week. You know, it's only two hours away. We could be checking in by this afternoon. We could stop by your apartment and…."

Perry stopped in mid sentence. He had no choice. Della had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him ravenously on the mouth. He had his answer


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 2

On this absolutely glorious Saturday afternoon, the big ferry made its way across the San Diego Bay, its destination, the city of Coronado. Chugging slowly, it not only carried passengers who would be staying for the day, but overnight guests as well as their luggage and cars. The large Double Decker boat afforded space for all it transported while still allowing comfort for its visitors as well. Both the top and bottom decks contained bench seating while the bottom deck also featured a snack bar. A cabin of sorts, sat over in one corner and was used, if need be, by some people requiring that little extra bit of warmth. The cabin was cozy, holding eight sets of tables and chairs and a few benches. Large picture windows allowed the passengers who made use of the compartment, a chance to view the amazing picturesque scene of the bay as did their 'outer deck' counterparts.

Perry Mason and Della Street needed no such cover. Standing at the railing of the immaculately kept ferry, Della's hands were on the balustrade of the Cabrillo, even as she snuggled up to Perry. For his part, the handsome attorney was having a hard time keeping his eyes on anything or anyone else but the delectable Miss Street. He had wrapped his strong arms around her and even at this moment nothing but being so close to his companion mattered. Perry kissed the top of her head, then softly kissed her on the cheek while at the same time trying to brush a few strands of windblown hair away from her lovely face.

Della felt his touch and immediately turned into him. With her voice full of excitement and smiling her brilliant smile, she was almost breathless as she spoke. "Oh Perry, isn't this just gorgeous? I mean the water and the sun and the boats on the bay. Look how everything sparkles. It's like looking at diamonds. It's simply spectacular….just breathtaking….don't you think?"

Perry looked at this stunning creature in his embrace. He returned a smile of his own, the one he held only for her. With his gaze locked onto her and in an almost reverent tone he said, "Yes darling, I believe the sight in front of me is the most spectacularly breathtaking view in the entire world."

Della's perfectly arched eyebrows rose and she looked a bit puzzled as she cocked her head to one side. Finally understanding the true meaning of Perry's statement she rolled her eyes as a warm blush began to creep up the sides of her face. Laughing, she said, "I think this trip came at the perfect time."

"Oh and why would that be, Miss Street?" Perry was already picking up on her little game

"Because, Mr. Mason, you're either delusional or you've had your head stuck in those law books and briefs of yours just a bit too long." She then placed her hand on his cheek and said softly, "but thank you for the compliment sweetheart. You really know how to win a girls heart."

Perry bent down and left a gentle kiss on Della's lips. You're welcome baby, but I'm only telling you the truth. Now, why don't we continue to watch this beautiful scene? We should be docking soon. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink? Maybe just some hot coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Uh Uh… I'm fine my love, really." Della leaned back against Perry's massive chest, reveling in the way she felt in his arms. "All the warmth I need is right here."

Perry placed his head next to Della's. Murmuring low in her ear, his voice was but a whisper but it definitely held a promise of things to come.

"Alright sweetheart, you know I'll do anything to make you happy."

A deep sigh of contentment escaped from Della's lips as the couple stood together waiting for the boat to dock…each lost in their own thoughts and each looking forward to the days ahead with great anticipation.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Driving through the streets of Coronado, Perry and Della were once again taken at the beauty of the city. Although small in comparison to its larger neighboring town of San Diego, this beach community boasted a definite island feel and had every amenity one would need. Even though the couple had been here before they were always taken with the beauty of this lovely town. Riding down Orange Avenue, the main thoroughfare, the attorney and his secretary marveled at the sights that passed them by. Trendy shops and fine restaurants as well as art galleries, museums and even a theater stood on almost spotless cement sidewalks on either side of the street. Running the entire length, along the middle of the asphalt was impeccable landscaping. Palm trees dotted the main drive and lush plants and flowers surrounded a grassy knoll.

Della, snuggling close to Perry as he drove with one arm around her, pulled back slightly, giving her a better look at her handsome lawyer.

"You know Perry,every time we've come it's like the first time. It's so gorgeous and peaceful here. It feels like we're a million miles away from everything and everyone."

"You're right about that honey." Perry gave Della's arm a gentle squeeze. "It is beautiful here and although we've only been here a few times, it never ceases to amaze me how truly wonderful it is. That's why when Ben called and extended this visit to us I jumped at the chance. We've only stayed with Ben and Julia at their home and for some reason have never been in this part of town. Ben did give us the choice of staying at his home or the hotel but since he took ownership only eighteen months ago and has just completed the renovations I opted for the hotel. Besides, like I told you, every princess deserves a castle. I hope you won't be too disappointed."

"Perry, don't you know by now that I don't care where we are as long as we're together. I love it when we just go to the movies or the beach or have Pizza as much as when we get all dressed up and go to a party or a Bar Association Dinner or a charity event. I wouldn't even care if we stayed in a shack. I'm just a simple girl who loves simple things."

At that moment, Perry pulled over and stopped the car. Turning to Della, his eyes held an all encompassing love and the tone of his voice was that of wonder. Taking her face in his hands he said, "My dear Miss Street, you, my beauty are many things, but simple is not one of them. Exquisite….yes…..intelligent…yes…alluring…yes….intriguing….yes…caring and loving and funny yes…but simple….no my love, simple is definitely something you will never be. Drinking her in for a long moment, he then took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly but so deeply that when he pulled away he was breathless but Della was witless.

In a soft voice Perry asked, "Well my Princess, are you ready to see your castle?"

Della's thought and speech patterns were at this point, pretty much incoherent. About all she could mange was a barely audible…"uh…uh huh."

Perry chuckled lightly. With his arm still around his beautiful companion, he turned back to the wheel, started the car and drove the last four blocks to the hotel and to the start of their island paradise vacation.

With its red turrets piercing an azure California skyline, the Hotel Del Coronado radiated a gracious Victorian beauty. Called the 'Del' for short, the hotel offered a unique combination of modern luxury with the charm and grace of a fairytale castle.

Benjamin Kramer had bought the hotel eighteen months before and had undertaken an expansive renovation. With his keen mind for business and his wife Julia's knack and flair for fashion and design, the changes were major but subtle. There were new coats of paint, hardwood floors and new carpets. The best furniture, constructed of solid woods, that were rich with deep colors and the finest of textiles and fabric for the drapes, bedding, sofas and chairs had been brought in solely for the comfort and pleasure of guests. Elegant mirrors and beautiful paintings from some of the most famous artists graced the walls and lush plants and flowers could be found in the lobby and the other rooms as well. In the center of the lobby suspended from the ceiling was the focal point of the room…. a magnificent chandler. The shape and the glow given off from the many crystal prisms gave it almost an ethereal look and it truly made one think they were in the middle of a fairytale.

Ben Kramer and Perry Mason had met in college sharing some classes and a Fraternity. Although a year apart in age with Ben being older, they had become friends very quickly. Their friendship was born out of a mutual respect and many common interests and had lasted all these years.

Ben and Julia Berger also met in college and just as years later, Perry would fall in love with Della at first sight, Ben was immediately smitten with Julia. They dated all through college and married the summer right after graduation. Julia knew she would never be able to conceive a child and when she told Ben, there was fear in her voice and tears in her eyes. Ben held her close and told her it didn't matter….they could always adopt. That hurdle past them, the plans for the wedding continued. Two years later with Ben having received his masters in business and working for his father and Julia working for a design company, a beautiful baby daughter came into their lives to complete their family. Ben and Julia were ecstatic and when the subject of Godparents came up, there was no discussion. The young couple chose Julia's sister Janet and for the Godfather, the choice was simple. Ben asked his best friend, the handsome young man who was, at the time in law school and who some years later would be known as the one of the most prominent criminal defense attorneys in the state of California if not the country.

Perry maneuvered the big Cadillac up the large circular drive that led to the main entrance of the hotel. Stopping the vehicle in front of the valet booth, the attorney got out of the car, went around to the other side and extended his hand to his secretary. After turning the keys over to the parking attendant, Perry put his arm around Della and led her into the hotel. Approaching the counter, he smiled at the desk clerk.

"Good afternoon Miss. My name is Perry Mason. I believe I have a reservation."

The pert young woman behind the desk returned the smile and her voice was genuine in its welcome. "Oh yes Mr. Mason, we've been expecting you. Mr. Kramer wanted me to call him the minute you and Miss Street arrived. Just give me a minute and…."

"There's no need to call Mr. Kramer, Gloria." A deep friendly voice could be heard from behind Perry and Della. At the sound of it, they both turned around and greeted the attractive couple who were there.

"Perry!" Welcome! It's so good to see you my friend. Ben shook Perry's hand, his eyes matching the excitement in his voice. He then turned to Della. "Della! As beautiful as ever, how are you honey and is this guy taking care of you the way I told him to?"

Della laughed her deep throaty laugh and reached up to leave a kiss on Ben's cheek. "It's lovely to see you too Ben and yes, Perry always takes wonderful care of me." Della then went over to Julia and the two women embraced and began catching up with each other's lives.

Laughing, Perry and Ben observed their girls and waited a few minutes for the thrill of their reunion to die down a bit.

"Alright ladies, I'm afraid I have to break this little party up. Julia, sweetheart, let's show Perry and Della to their suite and let them get settled and give them some time to themselves. We're meeting them for dinner and dancing and I want them to be rested."

With that, Ben gave instructions to the bellman where to deliver the luggage, went around to the desk and took two room keys from Gloria and with Julia by his side, led Perry and Della to the elevators and up to their suite.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della Street stood in the center of the Royal Signature Suite with her beautiful hazel eyes glistening with happiness and surprise. She turned slowly, looking around the well appointed rooms.

Perry Mason watched the woman he loved as she surveyed her surroundings. Smiling, he walked over to Della and tugged her to him.

"I take it you approve of the suite." He tenderly caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"Oh Perry, it's fabulous! Absolutely fabulous! Just look at everything…..the furniture….the bedding….the space….the view. It's…..It's just wonderful."

Perry brought Della closer into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her softly but sensually on the lips and felt her responding as she deepened the kiss. Pulling away, they both began to lose control as their desire began to build. Perry's voice was husky. "We don't have to meet Ben and Julia for dinner for a couple of hours. Remember what he said about giving us some time to ourselves."

Della put her hand on Perry's chest and began to rub it lightly. She then snaked her arms up and around to the nape of his neck where she proceeded to brush it with her delegate fingers and heard Perry suck in a deep breath. Her voice was low….sultry and seductive. "Yesss, Counselor, I remember exactly what Ben said. I just have one question…..whatever are we going to do with all that time?"

Perry didn't answer her. Instead, he effortlessly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She felt weightless in his arms and he gently put her down on the soft bed that was covered with a fluffy white quilt. Della was helpless in his grasp but couldn't care in the least. Deep purple and gold pillows were cast aside as well as shoes, outer clothing and finally undergarments. Perry once again pulled Della close to him and began to make love to her. He caressed her, kissed her and spoke endearing words. He heard Della gasp and moan and felt her whole body shudder under his touch. He continued to tease, tempt and tantalize until she could stand it no more and became senseless, letting herself slip into blissful oblivion. As Perry continued to take her to their own private world, the sun began to set, its brilliant colors matching the brilliance and heat of the lovers passion.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPD

Late that evening, Perry and Della along with the Kramer's were sitting around one of the tables in the hotel's nightclub, The Babcock Room. Its round tables were graced with small softly lit lamps and low lighting around the room set off an illuminating glow. The red tablecloths and a three man jazz band added to the ambiance, making it the perfect place to go for an after dinner drink or just a quiet place to talk.

The two couples had enjoyed a delicious dinner in the Crown Room and now were having drinks and doing some late night dancing in the after hour's club. Perry held Della in his arms, feeling the wonderful warmth of her body and caressing the bare part of her silky skin where the smooth black velvet material ended at the small of her back. He led her flawlessly around the floor and the beautiful brunette easily followed his lead as Ben and Eve smiled watching how well they danced together. They seemed to glide over the dance floor as if they had been doing it forever.

When the music stopped, Perry kissed Della lightly on the forehead and led her back to the table. Pulling the chair out for her, he left a soft kiss on her shoulder. He was rewarded by a brilliant smile and a light touch on his arm. Sitting down himself, he grinned as Julia paid the couple a compliment.

"You two looked absolutely spectacular out there. Are you sure you haven't missed your calling? Just think, if you ever decided to give up the law you could take this show on the road. You would be the talk of the town."

Della was slightly breathless as she answered their friend. "Oh Julia, thank you for the compliment. You're right, Perry's a wonderful dancer and he always makes me look good but he's even a better lawyer." Della turned and looked at Perry, her eyes full of love. Then, turning back to Julia, her voice held pride and wonder. "In fact, he's the best lawyer in the state….wait that's not right. He's the best in the country. You should see him with his clients, he's amazing. He always goes the extra length,he takes their problems and makes them his own. He does whatever he has to so that justice is served….and you should see him in the courtroom…he's …he's remarkable."

"Della,honey." Perry brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her delicate fingers. "Now let's not get carried away." Then, with his attention to their hosts, he spoke quietly, his voice holding the same incredulity as Della's. "Truth be told, it's the other way around. While it's true I've had my share of luck in the courtroom, I can't take all the credit. It really belongs to Della. I could never accomplish half of what I do if I didn't have her by my side. If you want to talk about being remarkable, all you have to do is look at her." Perry put his arm around Della, tugged her to him and kissed her temple.

Ben Kramer looked at the couple in front of him and smiled. "Well it's nice to know that some things never change. Perry, you've been singing Della's praises from the first time you saw her…..and as for you young lady, now I know the secret behind that beautiful face. It's love for sure."

Julia, noticing the soft blush beginning to creep up Della's face took the conversation in another direction. "By the way darling, I forgot to mention that Suzanna and Max will be stopping by after the party is over. Suzanna wanted to see Perry and finally meet Della. She said she couldn't wait until tomorrow"

As if on cue, a very attractive young couple walked through the door and scanned the room. The woman's eyes, finding the people she was searching out, all but ran over to the table where her parents and guests were seated. The happiness on her face was evident as she flung herself into the attorney's arms.

"Uncle Perry, you're finally here. I can't believe it! It's soooo wonderful to see you." The girl's excitement was evident in her greeting.

Perry laughed as he pulled away to get a better look at the young woman standing before him. She was a natural beauty with dark brown wavy hair that she wore to her shoulders. Her complexion was flawless and her hazel eyes held a mysterious twinkle

"My, my, my, now where did my pigtailed, freckle faced little God Daughter go? You wouldn't happen to know where she is….hmmmm?"

Suzanna dissolved into giggles and reached up to give Perry another kiss on his cheek. Then breaking away, she took his hand in hers and gave him an admonishing look. "You know, I should be really upset with you for not coming to my graduation or my party but I am so happy to see you that I forgive you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You know that Della and I would have loved to have been there. It's just with the last trial and all. We just couldn't get away."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." Suzanna then turned to Della. Taking her hands, her greeting was warm and genuine. "Della, it's so wonderful to finally meet. I've heard nothing but the most wonderful things about you. Now my day is complete. I not only spend time with my favorite Uncle, I get to have a beautiful Aunt as well. What could be better?" Suzanna suddenly felt a slight nudge on her arm. Realizing what was wrong, she looked up in the direction it had come from and spoke with love and fascination. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…I don't know where my manners are. "Uncle Perry, "Aunt" Della, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Mr. Maxwell Taylor.

While the introductions were made and Perry, Max and the Kramer's continued to talk, Della's attention was drawn to Suzanna. There was something oddly familiar about this young woman. Della couldn't put her finger on it but it was there just the same. Even as goodnights were said and Perry led her to the elevators and back up to their suite, Della could not stop thinking about it.

Sometime later, Della lay snuggled up in the warmth of Perry's arms as he lovingly and tenderly lured her to sleep. Her last thought as she completely relaxed against Perry and slumber claimed her was Suzanna…..Suzanna and her beautiful hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 3

The afternoon of the following day found Perry Mason and Della Street leisurely relaxing on a pair of lounge chairs under an umbrella in front of their private cabana. The cabana was courtesy of the Kramer's and the soft white sandy edge of the beach on which it sat was on the east side of the hotel.

The pair had eaten breakfast at one of the local restaurants and then spent the morning exploring the stores on Orange Avenue. Now they were enjoying the warm sun and the cool ocean water of the Pacific.

After swimming, Perry and Della had run back to their chairs, laughing about how cold the water really was. Reaching the chairs, Perry quickly grabbed an oversized soft terry towel and dried Della off. Replacing the towel with a terry robe, he helped her shrug into the garment then pulled her to him for a hug. Now, having been warmed by the sun's rays, the couple sat close together, their left hands intertwined, their right, holding glasses of ice tea.

As Della slowly sipped her tea, Perry glanced in her direction. He had a feeling she wanted to tell him something or at the very least had something on her mind. Putting his glass down on the small table next to him, he got up and sat on the edge of Della's chair. Getting her attention by nestling her chin in his hand, he quietly asked,"alright Miss Street, I give up. Want to share your thoughts with me? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Della smiled and spoke softly. "You know me so well. Actually I was thinking of Suzanna. She's a beautiful young woman, sweet, genuine and warm. I really like her but…."

"But…..?"

"There's something about her, something familiar. I can't put my finger on it but I swear I have a feeling that I know her."

"Della, you know I always trust your instincts…your judgment. I just don't see how you would know her. You only met her last night."

Della let a small sigh escape her lips. "I know that Perry. It's just so strange." Della giggled. Maybe I need this little get-a-way more than I realized."

Perry threw back his head and roared with laughter. When he had a chance to take a breath and gather himself, he looked at Della and said, "You're adorable." He thumbed her under her chin. "Now, as much as I love her and as beautiful and sweet as she is, how about if we stop concentrating on Suzanna and just concentrate on enjoying this wonderful day...hmmmm?"

Della sat up and put her arms around Perry's waste. Locking her gaze onto his, her voice was soft but held a low seductive quality. Right before she placed warm lips to Perry's he heard her tell him "whatever you say Counselor, whatever you say."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPD

"So Ben, this Maxwell fellow seems like a nice young man. How long do Suzanna and he know each other?"The men were walking up the hill to the one of the side entrances of the hotel having spent the day fishing.

"They met during her first year. Max is a year older and he transferred from U.C.L.A. to Berkley. They had a class in Basic Accounting together. A couple of weeks after the semester began, Max got up enough nerve to ask Suzy out for coffee. At first she wasn't interested but he wouldn't give up. She finally relented and the rest, as they say, is History. He's smart and personable and quick with a really good head for business. I'm grooming him for the General Manager's position. He should be ready by the time my present GM leaves. Suzy is going to be the new banquet-public relations manager and design liaison between the hotel and the people I deal with. She definitely has her mother's knack for fashion and design. It will wonderful to have them both here…..to have them working together. They have a lot of great ideas, young, fresh ideas….a lot of plans."

"They seem like they have a lot in common. I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off her and she looks pretty enamored of him."

"Yes they're very much in love. It was right from the start. Say Perry," Ben suddenly stopped walking and turned to his friend. In a teasing voice he said, "What's with the cross examination? We're not in court Counselor."

Perry laughed. "Sorry, for minute there, I got carried away. Della always tells me the same thing."

"Speaking of Della,you two have really become quite the couple…..and talk about falling in love fast….."

Perry's voice became softer as he spoke about the woman he loved. "She's just incredible. The day she walked into my office I took one look at those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful face and I was gone, hook line and sinker. It was like being hit by a thunderbolt. After that my life was never the same. I will do anything for her….anything to make her happy. "

"Well Jules and I are really happy for you. I have to tell you, I was beginning to get worried. I didn't know if you would ever meet the right one."

The lawyer smiled at his friend. "You know what they say buddy, 'good things come to those who wait' and Della is my good thing. No, let me correct myself. Della's the best thing in my life…hell, she is my life."

"Well I'll say one thing, she sure has you wrapped around her itty bitty little finger. Now how do you suppose she does that…hmmm?" Ben laughed as he good naturedly nudged Perry's elbow.

Perry stopped and looked at his friend. With an easy smile he said,"yeah, Isn't it great? You know, I don't remember when it happened and I don't even care. I love it and I love her. I love to spoil her and take care of her. She is something else Ben, something else."

"You got it bad my friend don't you?"

"That I do and I wouldn't want it any other way. Come on, let's go. We're supposed to meet the girls and I don't think we should keep them waiting."

As the two friends walked into the hotel from one entrance, Julia, Della, Suzanna and someone that Perry didn't recognize were walking toward them from the opposite end of the building, tennis rackets in hand.

Reaching the ladies, Perry smiled at Della and pulled her close gently hugging her. Gazing down at her lovely face he asked quietly, "did you enjoy yourself darling?"

"Yes, counselor I did, although I have to start playing a little more often. I think I'm losing my touch."

"Don't sell yourself short Della." Julia looked at Perry and her husband and said, "She's a wonderful player. At first we partnered, then half way through we switched and Della and Barbara paired off. By the way Perry, let me introduce you to Barbara Harper. She was Suzanna's roommate the whole time they were at school. They even pledged the same sorority.

Barbara extended her hand to Perry and was effusive in her greeting. "Oh Mr. Mason, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Suzy always talks about you and how wonderful you are."

"Thank you for the compliment Barbara. It's nice to meet you too. What do you girls have planned for the rest of the day?"

For a moment, Suzanna's face held a puzzled expression and a little pout….an all too familiar pout. Her voice held a slight concern. "Max and I originally had plans for the whole day but he said he had something to take care of. He was acting really mysteriously. He told me he would see me later and not to worry. When I questioned him, all he said was…"

At that moment the group heard a shrill piercing scream coming from the direction of the offices. A split second later Nora Herrera, the sexy Brazilian head housekeeper ran out of the General Managers office. There was blood on her uniform and her dark Latin eyes blazed with panic.

"Senior Ben, oh Senior Ben, poor favor, come queekly. Something is wrong…..so wrong."

Ben put his hands on the girls shoulder while at the same time taking in her appearance. "Nora, calm down, please calm down. Now take it easy and tell me, exactly what is the problem."

"It is so terrible. Nora let out a breath then blurted out "It is Mr. Tomas'! He is in his office….on the floor…..I think he is muerto…..how you say….he is dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 4

The door to the General Manager's office was covered with yellow crime scene tape, effectively blocking the entrance. The coroner had been there and gone, removing the body and taking it downtown to perform an autopsy. Fortunately, the offices were in the part of the hotel that were hidden away from the guests, allowing this unpleasant business to be handled quietly and without causing a panic.

For the past two hours, Sergeant Phillip Walker had questioned Ben, Perry, Della, Julia, Nora and the girls and then questioned them again. Where were they at the time of the murder? Did they see or hear anything out of the ordinary? Had any of them spoken to Mr. Simms that day and if so what time was that and when was the last time any of them saw the victim? Just when it looked like he was finished with all the interrogations, Maxwell Taylor appeared, whistling a spritely tune as he walked down the hallway.

As he was about to reach the group Suzanna ran into his arms. "Oh Max, something terrible has happened."

The young man pulled away and looked at his finance'. Realizing just how upset she was, he remained calm while at the same time trying to get some answers. Before he could ask any questions himself, the Sergeant stood before him and began his own interrogation.

"And who might you be young man?"

"Taylor, Maxwell Taylor. Suzanna Kramer is my fiancé."

"Sergeant, I will be very happy to vouch for Mr. Taylor. Not only is he engaged to my daughter, he's my new General Manager….that is he was going to take over the position when Mr. Simms left in about six months. I was actually beginning to show him the ropes."

Hearing this, the detective turned and focused his attention on Ben. There was a strange tone to his voice. "Oh is that a fact?"

"Yes, that is a fact Sergeant and here is another fact. I don't believe I appreciate your tone…..or your questions. You've kept us here long enough and we've told you everything we know."

Frustration was evident in the detective's voice. "Now see here Mr. Kramer…."

"Sergeant, perhaps if you're through with your investigation, you'd be so kind as to let everyone leave and get back to what they were doing before all this happened. You can rest assured no one will 'skip town' if that is a concern. I know they will be happy to cooperate fully whenever you need them."

Perry's voice had assumed his professional timbre. Although he was calm, the message was very clear.

Sergeant Walker opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead he took a deep breath and said, "alright Mr. Mason, I'll leave but only because I am finished here….for now. But understand that I will be back. We are only at the beginning of this investigation and trust me when I tell you that I leave no stone unturned…..ever."

Perry smiled a half smile. "I believe you Sergeant and I wouldn't want it any other way. You can be sure when I say I understand perfectly."

With that, goodbye's were said and the group began to disperse. Suzanna, Max and Barbara went off to meet some friends for dinner and Nora changed her bloody uniform, handed it over to Sergeant Walker, then left for home. The detective took the uniform back to the station for a forensic test. He would then keep it for evidence.

Now that it was just the four of them, Perry was about to question his friend when the entrepreneur stopped him.

"I'm really sorry Perry. I don't know what to say. I bring you and Della down here for a vacation and this craziness happens."

"Ben, there's nothing to feel sorry about. Things happen. Believe me, this is not the first time we're in the middle of a murder and it won't be the last."

"Perry's right Ben." Della put her hand on Kramer's arm and spoke in an understanding tone. "I can't tell you the number of times we've been on vacation or out to dinner or just trying to get some private time and something will invariably come up, we'll get a phone call or someone will come to the office and our plans will get canceled. We're used to it by now. Besides we don't know the whole story yet so there may not be anything we need to do." Even as she spoke those words, Della knew better. She had a feeling that the little get-a-way that she and Perry were so excited about was about to be disrupted and whatever would happen would not be good.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry turned the key and unlocked the door of their suite allowing Della to walk into the room. Closing the door, he went over to her and wrapped her up in his embrace. Pulling her back to him, he put his face next to hers and nuzzled her behind her ear, then turned her around to face her. His voice was low….soft and tender.

"Well, Miss Street, you've done it once again." Perry smiled as he nestled Della's chin in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

In your own indomitable way, you eased Ben and Julia's mind and made sure they weren't worried."

"I wish I felt the same way. I have a feeling all 'you know what' is about to break loose."

"Come over here with me." Perry took Della by the hand and led her to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled Della gently down in his lap. Caressing her face, he asked, "Well since there's nothing we can do about it now, suppose we just concentrate on us? What would you like to do now baby? We can have dinner downstairs or go to Peohe's or Hunters or wherever you'd like. Ben and Julia left that list for us."

"It doesn't matter Perry. Why don't you choose?" Della seemed to have lost her enthusiasm.

"Perry, realizing that the day's unexpected events had put Della in a blue mood was determined to turn it around. "Alright, how about Anthony's? It's one of Ben and Julia's favorites. It's right on the bay and they have a dance floor. I'll make the reservation. You could wear that little emerald green number that I love so much. I'll feed you, hold you close while we dance and afterwards we could take a walk. Then, we'll come back here and I'm sure we'll find something…..interesting to do….hmmm?"

Della snuggled even closer to Perry. Looking up into his penetrating blue eyes, she seemed to be more herself. Wrapping her arms around Perry's neck, she brought his face to hers. "You know Counselor, that's one of the many reasons I love you. You always know just what to say and what to do to make me feel better."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason it is"

"Would you care to tell me some of the other reasons?"

Della's smile was seductive. Reaching up, she whispered in his ear. They did keep their reservation….although Perry had to call and change the time.

The soft breeze and the rays from the morning's golden sun crept through the opened balcony doors settling over the beautiful brunette, bathing her in a warm glow. Della was asleep, her head on Perry's chest, her luxurious dark curls spread out on the lawyers broad torso. Her arms were around his waist and the corners of her mouth turned up in her beautiful trademark smile. Her complexion was flawless. Perry gazed down at her, smiling to himself as he lightly brushed an errant curl away from her face. She looked, he thought, almost ethereal. As he tenderly brought the quilt over her, he reminisced again about the evening just passed.

Della looked exquisite. She wore one of Perry's favorites. It was a stunning emerald green strapless dress made of a silky satin. The skirt fell in delicate folds and the bare back gave Perry ample room to explore one of his favorite places…Della's creamy, smooth back.

The dinner at Anthony's had been wonderful. In fact, the whole evening had been perfect. The couple had dined on Napa salad and fresh caught fish….grilled Salmon for Della, Flounder Florentine for Perry. Their entrées were accompanied by red bliss potatoes and roasted asparagus. Perry had chosen a bottle of the restaurant's best….a white Zinfandel and they topped off the delicious meal with Baked Alaska. Della had taken two bites of the luscious desert and pronounced herself full. Perry chuckled and reached for one of Della's hands. Bringing it up to his lips, he tenderly kissed each finger then leaned closer and whispered in her ear. He was sure the comment, about owing her another desert would bring that adorable blush he loved so much to her face but when he pulled away he was met with a look that stole his breath and made whatever else he wanted to say die on his lips. All he could do was to try and breath normally, give the credit card to the waiter and hope the gentleman would return in a hurry.

Leaving the restaurant, Perry and Della waked along the Embarcadero….he with his arm around her…..she snuggled to him as close as she could. The lights from the boats on the bay, along with the brilliantly twinkling stars against a velvet ebony pallet and the glowing pearl orb of the moon added to the already romantic evening. Perry and Della found a secluded spot at the end of the walkway. There was a bench overlooking the bay and the water lapping against the rocks at the bottom of the inlet left the pair with a peaceful, serene feeling. As they sat together on the bench, Perry wrapped Della up in his arms and turned her face to his. For a moment all he could do was to stare at the beautiful woman who he now held in his embrace. Then in his most gentle quiet voice he said, "You look stunning, simply exquisite and I am the luckiest man in the world. Not only are you beyond beautiful, you are warm and loving and devoted and I want you to know how truly blessed I am to have you in my life. I love you darling, never ever forget that." He leaned over and pressed warm lips to hers. As she responded he deepened the kiss and they both had to steady their breathing when they finally broke away.

Della met his gaze with his. Her voice was just as gentle and soft. "I love you too, Counselor. I love how you take care of me and spoil me and you're always there for me. You know, even when we're not together, even if you're away from the office or I'm at my apartment and you are at yours, I still feel safe and protected and….very loved. Now Mr. Mason would you mind terribly taking me back to the hotel. I believe you owe me another desert."

Perry didn't need to be asked twice. He stood, helping Della to her feet. With his arm around her, they walked back to the parking attendant's booth in front of the restaurant. In no time, the car was brought around to them. Perry helped Della in, then went around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. In less than thirty minutes, they were not only back at the hotel but comfortably ensconced in their suite. A trail of clothes could be seen leading to the double doors of their bedroom. One only had to hear Perry's whispered, loving, endearing words and soft moans escaping Della's lips to know that the handsome attorney was indeed fulfilling his beautiful secretary's wish for that promised delicious desert.

Now as Perry continued to look down at his love, he thought about something else. Della's mind had been on other things and although they had discussed it briefly, Perry sensed that there was more that Della wanted to say and the attorney felt that it all was tied up with Suzanna. Della had said she'd had a strange feeling about the girl although for the life of him, Perry couldn't understand why. Knowing the young woman as he did he was at a loss as to what it was. Perry was determined to get to the heart of whatever was bothering Della and quickly. He wanted it behind them so, despite the unfortunate incident that had occurred the day before they would be able to enjoy themselves and he would be able to give her the week she deserved. *Oh well, Perry thought to himself, I know Della, she'll tell me when she's ready.*

Perry was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. In his concern not to wake Della, he slid out of bed as quickly and quietly as he could, walked out of the bedroom and crossed the living area of the suite in a few long strides. Opening the door, he was slightly surprised to see Ben standing there, a troubled expression on his face and a copy of the morning paper, the San Diego Union in his hand.

"Good morning Perry, I'm sorry to disturb you so early but there's been a development and I need your advice."

Perry welcomed his friend inside. Noting his somewhat nervous composure, the attorney's voice was sincere and welcoming. "Ben, don't give it another thought. I'm usually up early anyway although Della is still asleep. We kind of got in late last night."

"Ah…..romancing the lovely Miss Street. I can't think of anything nicer."

Perry slowly let out a deep breath and a smile crossed his face. "Yes, it was a wonderful evening. We took your advice and went to Anthony's. After dinner we took a walk and sat by the bay for a while, then finally came back here. So, now that I've given you a full report about last night, tell me what's going on."

Ben gave Perry the paper and said, "It's all on page two, the murder and all that goes with it. I don't know how they did it this fast but it's all there. Thomas Simms life, how long he worked here and his job description, how the police have no clues and how they are going to do everything to get to the bottom of it…..and on and on. I've already gotten calls from some of the guest and some of my employees. The guests have even begun to complain to them. I'll tell you Perry, if this thing gets out of control it could ruin me." Ben sighed and ran his hand over his face. That's why I need your advice. I could call my attorney but he's not a criminal lawyer. Besides, who would I come to anyway but my best friend?"

Perry put his hand on Ben's shoulder. In an encouraging voice he said "Of course you should come to me. I will be happy to help you and so will Della. Look, just leave the paper with me so I can read the article from top to bottom. Then, I am going to make a few calls. I think I'll do a bit of questioning of some of your employees myself. I know they were already questioned by Sergeant Walker but sometimes being questioned by an attorney is not as intimidating."

Laughing Ben said, "I've seen you in action counselor and you can be pretty intimidating yourself."

"I save that for when I need to pull something out of my hat." Anyway, for now, I think the best thing for you to do is to call a press conference. Nothing big or long or drawn out but just short enough to let everyone see that what happened is not going to affect business. Everything will be the same, the activities…. the staff….the normal day to day operation…everything. Let them know you're going to fully cooperate and will open the hotel to the police to help the investigation along. Let them see that you're not worried…that you have nothing to hide. I also think it would be a good idea to have the girls there….and Max. It shows a united front. Let everyone see that this was just an unfortunate incident and it's being handled. Then, put your money where your mouth is and go about your business in the same gracious, congenial, honest way you always have and everything will be fine."

Ben sighed a breath of relief and the two men shook hands. As he walked towards the door he momentarily stopped and turned to his friend. His voice took on an apologetic tone. "Perry, again, let me thank you. I really feel awful. All I wanted to do is to have Jules and I spend time with you and Della and give you two sometime alone. Now here's this mess and I already have you involved. Della is probably going to take me to task for sure. I've already gotten the lecture from my wife so I guess I'll just take my medicine from your beautiful lady and grin and bear it as they say. I don't suppose sending her flowers would make up for anything would it?"

"Flowers would be lovely but totally unnecessary."

"Della's soft voice came from the direction of the bedroom. She leaned against the archway, tying the belt of a gorgeous sapphire blue robe around her waist as she spoke. She walked over to Perry and Ben and placed her hand on the hotelier's arm. Flashing her spectacular smile, her tone was warm and caring.

"Ben, you and Perry and Julia have been friends forever and even though I only know you a few years I can see how close you are and what a wonderful relationship you have. It's a friendship that only comes along once in a while and I only know of one other person that has this connection with Perry. Now, I happen to love this man standing here and because you are such great friends, if he wants to help you, then he has my vote. In fact, I'll help you too. I'll do whatever it takes to help Perry and you find the answers. You know, a murder is like solving a puzzle. One piece at a time, making sure they fit. Then when it's all put together the puzzle is solved and you have your answers."

Ben looked at Della giving her a smile. His tone was a mix of incredulity and amusement. "Is that a fact, Miss Street?"

"Yes, Mr. Kramer, that most certainly is a fact."

"Oh and where did you happen to learn this information?"

Della locked her eyes directly on Perry, giving him a look so seductive it sent chills up his spine.

Turning her attention back to Ben she said sweetly, "Oh, I learned it from a very wise man."

"Hmmm….well in that case, I guess I'll just have to take your advice and listen to you. "What's your opinion counselor?"

"Perry broke into a wide grin. "I'm one step ahead of you my friend. I always listen to my secretary, just as I'm sure you always listen to your wife. It's the smart way…..the only way."

The trio burst into laughter and a few minutes later Ben left the suite feeling much better and more confident then he had when he'd first knocked on Perry and Della's door.

Della closed the door and leaned back against the smooth wood. Perry walked over to her and held her face in his hands. In a soft, loving voice he said, "You are incredibly amazing, you know that?

"Why thank you kind sir, but what did I do?"

"Just what you always do, you know just what to say to make everything better. You not only have a way with our clients, you have that same wonderful way with our friends. It's easy to see why everyone loves you and whoever knows you is very lucky." Perry tugged her close to him and put his face to hers, leaving soft kisses on her cheek and nuzzling her neck. In his most endearing voice he whispered "but I am the luckiest one of all because I love you the most and you belong to me."

"Della leaned her head on Perry's broad chest and let his embrace warm over her. Lifting her head and meeting his deep blue eyes with her beautiful brown ones, her voice was just a whisper.

"I'm the lucky one counselor. I love you more than you'll ever know and yes I do belong to you. Now, suppose you go take that shower and I get dressed. Then after breakfast, we get started on helping Ben. How does that sound?"

Perry's face took on the look of a little boy who was just told he couldn't have an extra cookie. He held Della gently in his embrace and brushed a wisp of hair from her face. "I think, my beauty, that even though it's not what I had planned for us today, it's a very good idea. Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner we finish and maybe just maybe we can find time to get to those plans."

"Mind giving me a little hint?"

"Let's just say that it has to do with a day of sand and surf, some flowers, some dinner and wine and a boat ride….and maybe a sunset. Does that meet with your approval darling?"

"Mmmmm"…..Della put her arms around Perry and brought his face down to hers. Looking up at him through long lashes, her voice washed over Perry like warm brandy. "I always approve of any plans you make for us sweetheart." Della stood on her tiptoes and left a light, lingering kiss on Perry's lips. Then extricating herself from Perry's arms she went to get dressed, leaving Perry standing there wanting more….wanting her…..and silently cursing the turn of events that took her away from his side, even for a moment, to worry about murder.

The late morning press conference had gone off without a hitch. There were reporters from the San Diego Union, the Evening Tribune as well as representation from the local TV and radio stations. Ben answered their questions as best he could but it was Suzanna who was the most effective. She was poised and thorough, fielding questions, both difficult and easy, as if she had been doing this for years. She introduced Max as her father's new General Manager and said that although he was to have started when Thomas Simms left, due to the unfortunate circumstances, he would officially begin his duties effective immediately. She proudly showed off her engagement ring and when asked if there was any nepotism involved Ben spoke up and said that if he hadn't thought Maxwell Taylor was capable, he would have never offered him the position. He voice was calm but his message was clear. There was pride on both his and Julia's faces and Perry and Della were both very impressed with Suzanna and the way she handled the situation. The press conference was finished in an hour, leaving enough time in the day for everyone to be free for other things. The Kramer's as well as Max, Perry and Della were satisfied enough to relax and to have this over and done. After a brief conversation the three couples separated, each with their own planned agenda for the rest of the day.

Perry Mason and Della Street were finishing dinner on the deck of the Kramer's boat. Ben had given Perry the keys the night before and had told him he could make use of it for as long as he liked. Perry and Della had started off that afternoon from Gloriaetta Bay with Perry at the helm and Della sitting beside him. They had spent the afternoon cruising around Coronado, stopping at the Ferry Landing Marketplace and ending up at the Silver Strand beach area, docking the boat at the marina.

Ben had the hotel pack them a dinner of wine, cheese, cold lobster, cracked crab and pasta salad. As a special treat for Della, Perry had requested pink champagne and strawberries. Now as he opened the bottle some of the sweet liquid poured onto his hand. Della giggled and took hold of his arm, kissing his fingers.

Perry couldn't seem to take his eyes off Della. The sun was setting behind her and its brilliant hues of red, orange and gold surrounded her like a beautiful portrait. As she finished the last drop of the bubbly drink, her gaze met Perry's over the rim of her flute. Placing the crystal glass on the table, a smile began to form at the corners of her mouth. With a twinkle in her eye, her voice was soft as she asked, "what?"

Perry's voice held wonder as he spoke. "It's you, that's all, just you. Every time I look at you, it's like the first time all over again."

Della's eyes threatened to tear as Perry got up and went around to her side of her table. Helping her up, he held her tight to him, murmuring low in her ear. "God, I love you so much. There are no words to tell you how beautiful you are and how precious you are to me. You're my very own treasure."

Della was about to say something but Perry bent over and pressed warm lips to hers. The kiss began softly but heated quickly as Della responded to the feel of his mouth. She lost herself in the touch of his arms around her, the feel of his lips on her mouth and let his taste mingle with hers. She was helpless in his grasp and didn't care. As Perry began to let his hands wander the length of Della's body, she began to shiver and felt delicious tremors course through her. She felt as though her knees would give out at any moment and she was barely coherent by the time Perry picked her up in his arms and carried her down to the stateroom.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

It was late by the time Perry and Della returned to the hotel. Pulling up to the front door, they had barely gotten out of the car when Suzanna ran outside to meet them. She was trying to retain her composure but was finding it very difficult to do so. As soon as she saw Perry, she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, shaking and sobbing. Perry held her for a moment, then pulled back and spoke in a gentle voice. "Suzanna, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh….Uncle Perry….I…..I'm so….so sorry. I…can….can't help….help it. It's Ma….Max."

Perry suddenly had a bad feeling. "What happened?"

"They…..they came and got him."

"Who came and got him?"

"The police…..Uncle Perry….they think he ….he killed Thomas Simms…they arrested him for murder!"


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 5

Perry Mason sat in the visitor's room of the Coronado Police Department. He was waiting to see Maxwell Taylor. The night before, Ben and Julia had tried to arrange bail but were told they would have to wait until morning and the arraignment. They returned to the hotel and Perry and Della could see the frustration on their faces and how upset they were. They, along with Suzanna had implored Perry to represent the young man and of course Perry had agreed. Now as he waited, he thought back to when he first met him. In reality Perry knew nothing about him. This was sometimes the case, with other clients Perry had represented but this case was personal and Perry was worried.

Before Perry could think any further, the door opened and Max walked in the room, accompanied by a guard. Perry took note of the young man's appearance. He looked tired and disheveled and Perry thought how it was in marked contrast to the two other times he had seen him. Max took a seat across the table from Perry and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Mason, thank you for coming to see me. I know you're on vacation and I'm sure this is the last place you want to be."

"That's alright Max and please call me Perry. You know, there's one unhappy young lady back at the Del. So let's get right down to business. The faster we get through this the faster I'll be able to get you out. You know that the arraignment will be in about an hour. I'll ask for you to be released on bail. The Kramer's have offered to put up the money. Then we'll get you out of here. Now suppose you tell me exactly what happened."

"Mr. Mason…..Perry." Max was somewhat hesitant. "I….can't tell you what happened."

Perry was stunned. "What?"

"I can't tell you anything. It would be bad for me if I did."

"Young man, you had better dam well tell me or you're right. It will be bad for you…very bad. Look, I don't know you but Ben and Julia and Suzanna asked me to take your case so I am doing it for them. I've know them a long time, and I've known Suzanna her whole life. I love her like my own and if anyone tries to hurt her, they'll have to go through me first. She's a wonderful young woman and she deserves the best. She deserves a life filled with nothing but joy and happiness. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, I will ask you again. What happened to make the police so sure they have a case?"

Max closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He then sat up in the chair and gave Perry a direct look.

"They made me take a paraffin test."

"And?"

"It came back positive."

Perry let out a long whistle. He paused a moment then spoke in calm but stern manner.

"So you're telling me that you really did shoot the man?"

"No, I'm telling you that I touched the gun….well I did shoot it but I didn't kill him."

"Do you know how absurd that sounds? No jury would believe that. Now, start from the beginning and tell me everything and I mean everything. Do not leave anything out. It's the only way I'll be able to help you. "

"Do you have paper and a pen?"

Perry thought that was an odd request. He half smiled as he answered Max. "Della is the one who usually has all those things. However, she always makes sure I'm prepared in case she's not with me." Perry reached into the inside of his suit jacket and withdrew a small pad and pen from the pocket. He gave it to Max.

The younger man wrote a few lines and then handed the pad back to Perry. The attorney read the note, his eyes growing dark, his expression turning to granite. When he'd finished, he looked back again at Max and said, "I don't know if this will make a difference but I am going to see the D.A. Then we'll go see the judge"

"Perry, you can't. That would ruin everything."

Perry held up his hand. "Max, it's the only way. During the arraignment, this will have to come out or there is a distinct possibility that the judge won't grant bail. I'm going to enter a plea to have the charges dropped and to get you released. I'm going to need some proof to show them."

Max took the pad and pen and again wrote something. Perry gave it a cursory glance, then stood up, walked around to where Max was seated and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

An understanding smile crossed Perry's face. "I'll see you in about an hour….and Max, try not to worry. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll let you go without any formalities, although I doubt it. As far as I know, they don't have any other leads and no matter what we tell them, you're looking good right now as their number one suspect. I've never known a D.A. to let things alone….at least the D.A. I know." Perry chuckled, thinking of Hamilton Burger and just how unrelenting and stubborn he sometimes could be.

The two men shook hands and Perry called for the guard to take Max back to his cell. As he stepped out into the warm sunny day, a thought came to him which made him shiver. He only hoped he was wrong.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry turned the key and opened the door. Before he even had a chance to walk in, Della met him, a smile lighting up her face, a gleam in her eye. She was dressed in light blue slacks that were rolled up at the bottom and a striped light blue, yellow and white blouse. Her hair was pulled back at the sides and fastened with barrettes and she was minus her sandals. She put her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes in order to give him a kiss. There was always a definite height difference between the lawyer and his lady especially when she was without her three inch heels.

Perry gazed down at her and smiled the smile that was hers alone. No matter how long a day, no matter how hard the case or how many problems they were faced with, Perry could always count on Della to take away his cares and make everything right. It always amazed him that with just a touch or a glance or the warmth of her lips on his or her body next to him, she could make his troubles vanish. In an instant she could work miracles….on his body and his mind. She always seemed to know just what he needed and when he needed it. She was the perfect match for him, both professionally and personally and there was not a day that went by that he didn't know it. He only hoped she knew how much he loved her…what she meant to him…He would do anything….give anything for her happiness and well being.

Perry kissed the top of her head then in one quick motion put his hands on either side of her tiny waist and picked her up, bringing her face to face with him. With her still in his arms, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Keeping Della in his embrace, he tenderly brushed her check with the back of his hand. Della undid the knot in his tie, slipped it off and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. The she gently massaged his shoulders and chest, kneading away the tension she knew the morning had brought.

Perry closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Mmmmm….you sure have a magic touch baby. Just where did you learn to do that?"

"That, counselor, is my secret. Now, tell me how everything went. Did you get Max out on bail? Did the Judge and the D.A. drop the charges? Is he alright? Does he need anything? Have you spoken to Ben? Did you see Suzanna?"

Before Della could ask another question, Perry put his fingers on her lips. Laughing slightly he said, "whoa there, Miss Street. Take it easy. In answer to your questions, let's just say that Max is out. Yes, he's fine and he doesn't need anything at the moment. I did talk to Ben and Julia and Suzanna. They were at court. They dropped Max and Suzy off at his place so that he could shower and change. Then they were going home for a bit themselves. I think they're all coming back here later. Now that I answered your questions can you answer mine? Did you get in touch with Paul?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason I did. He'll be here by tonight. He was just finishing up on a case and had to go over a few last minute instructions with some of his men. So before you tell me what you want me to do, why don't you tell me the rest of it?"

"The rest of what?"

"Perrrry….."Della cocked her head to one side, gave the attorney "the look" and Mason knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, I'll tell you but first let me tell you what I would like you to do. Later, when everyone is here, I would like you to take Suzanna and have a look around Simms's office. I would like you to do this little bit of sleuthing after five. That's when most of the staff leave. Although Simms office is off limits, the other offices are open and running. I don't want a circus and I don't want a lot of people asking a lot of questions so that's why I would like you to do it when there's no one around. You could even do it after dinner. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary. You know, maybe there's a discrepancy in the books or anything that seems out of place. Just get a feel of the place, you know what I'm talking about. Suzanna should be a big help because she knows that office like the back of her hand. There shouldn't be any trouble. I already had Sergeant Walker talk to the officer. He'll let you in."

"Fine, now that I have my assignment…."

"Yes, I will tell you the rest of the story but…"

"I know counselor, it's confidential. Now spill."

The next few minutes were spent with the attorney telling his very private confidential secretary the very private confidential story of how he was able to get Maxwell Taylor released. When he finished the story Della extricated herself from Perry's lap and went to make coffee. It was, she knew going to be a very long day….and a very long night.

The offices of the hotel were dark except for the lights in the hall. Della and Suzanna stepped off the elevator, turned and walked down the cool hallway until they reached the General Managers office. After identifying themselves to the officer standing at the entrance the women walked into the room. Suzanna switched on the light and they began to look around. Under Della's guidance Suzanna looked through the files finding nothing of any great importance. They examined the books and here too, came up empty handed. Going through the desk, all seemed to be in order till they came to the bottom draw. Finding a rectangular locked metal box they looked around for a key but couldn't find it. Della told Suzanna to take it anyway thinking her Dad or Max might have a copy of the key. They were just about to leave when something caught Della's eye. There in the trash can, lying on top was a piece of crumpled paper, charred at the corner. Della removed the paper and looked at what it said. There was a date and time and place. Della thought a moment then looked at her watch. She gasped and then said to the younger woman. "Suzanna, come on, we have to leave right now. I need you to drive or I'll drive and you give me the directions. I think this is something that would help Perry."

"Why don't we go and get him."

"No, there's no time. We'll see him later. Now let's go."

Carrying the box, Suzanna followed Della out of the office and through the double doors to the parking lot. With Suzanna at the wheel and Della reading the address the two women drove through the night to the other end of town hoping this would lead them to the proof they needed. Little did they know it was leading them straight into trouble.

Suzanna drove down the dark empty street. They had come to the worst part of town. The part of town that still had to be refurbished. The buildings were decrepit, peeling and run down. What little lights were there came from shattered street lamps and some of the windows on the buildings were broken as well. The car stopped at the address written on the paper that Della held in her hand. Looking around the girls didn't see anything. Suddenly, loud voices could be heard from around the corner. Della looked at Susanna and put her finger to her lips. As quietly as they could, they got out of the car, went around the building and hid behind a large dumpster. Crouching down low, they waited to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long.

There was a truck parked in front of the building. It looked to Della like some kind of moving van. Before she could whisper anything to Suzanna, two dark shadowy figures came out of the building shouting something either girl could understand. Because of the clouds going in and out of the moonlit sky, Della couldn't make out the faces of the men. They watched as one of the figures opened the door to the truck and they both held their breath as the acrid musty smell permeated the night air. From their vantage point, Della and Suzanna were just a bit too far away to get a clear view of what was happening.

Della whispered, "Let's move up a little more."

"What exactly are you hoping to find?"

"The note said something about a delivery."

"What kind of delivery?"

"It wasn't specific, just something about a delivery and money and three names."

"Who names?"

One was Roberto Hernandez and one was…..Nora Herrera."

"Nora?...housekeeper Nora?"

"I guess that's who it was. Who's Roberto Hernandez?"

"I don't have any idea."

"Della, who was the other name?"

Della didn't answer

"Della?" Suzanna repeated her question.

The secretary took a deep breath. "It was Max." When she saw the expression on the girls face, Della took her hand. "I'm sure there's a very good reason. When we get back I know we'll get some answers."

Della and Suzanna started to inch closer. Hearing the men say something about a metal box, Della whispered to Suzanna."When we get back to the hotel, I think it would be a good idea if you turned that box over to the police. Now I'm certain that whatever is in there has something to do with what's going on tonight.

"I think you're right Della." Suzanna's voice was just as low.

"Come on, let's move a little closer. Just be careful….and quiet." The women turned away a bit from the dumpster and were shocked at what they saw. A group of about a dozen young women, dressed in torn clothing and looking as if they needed a shower emerged from the building. Their hands were tied behind them and their eyes held a frightened look. One of the men shouted to them as they walked, grabbing them and pushing them roughly into the truck, not caring if he was hurting them and paying no attention to their cries. The other man held what appeared to be a shotgun or rifle in his hand. Della and Suzanna didn't see the broken glass on the ground. As Della took a step, the glass crunching under her feet made a sound loud enough to attract the attention of the men. Turning around they saw the two women running away.

One of the men called out to his partner. HOMBRE, ANDALAY! ANDALAY! PRONTO! PRONTO! Don't let them get away!

As Della and Suzanna took off in a quick pace, Della tripped on a piece of glass. She fell, twisting her ankle and cutting her leg on the glass. Suzanna turned to go back to her but Della shouted out to her.

"Run Susanna run! Get out of here. Go…Go now! Get help! Get Perry!"

For a split second Suzanna froze in panic. Then, she turned and ran towards the car. The last thing she saw was her friend being carried away amid the men's loud voices and Della's cries of anguished protest.


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 6

Paul Drake finished writing down some notes then looked back up at his friend. The two men were sitting in Perry's suite having coffee. Perry was filling Paul in on the details of the murder and Maxwell Taylor's subsequent arrest. Ben and Julia had gone home, Max had gone back to his place and as far as Perry knew, Della and Suzanna were busy trying to collect some information that would be a help on the case.

"Is that all Perry or is there something else?"

"Something else?"

"Yeah, is there something else you want me to look for or is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean Paul?"

"Perry, it's me….one of your closest friends. Except for Della, I think I know you pretty well. You look like there's something else on your mind. What's going on Pal?"

Perry smiled at his friend. "You're right Paul….on both counts." He paused momentarily, than continued. There is something else, actually someone else. It's Della."

"Della?" Paul's antennae immediately went up. "She's ok isn't she….I mean, everything's ok."

Perry held up his hand. "Yes Paul, she's fine…we're fine. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that she has this feeling about Suzanna. She can't put her finger on it but I know it's bothering her. I asked her about it but like I said she couldn't come up with anything definitive. So, while you're checking on Max, could you do me a favor and check out Suzanna too?"

"Perry, you know I'll do whatever you ask… but Suzanna?" The detective gave the lawyer a puzzled look.

"I know it sounds crazy. You'd think I would know everything about her. But Paul, don't forget, she was away at school and even when she came home over the holidays or during the summer, she didn't come to L.A. that often. It was only once or twice. She and Della had never met until now. Look, even though you and I know what's going on with Max, I want to make sure that everything is alright. He and Suzanna are getting married in the Spring. She's very happy and I want her to stay that way."

"Are you going to tell Ben what you think?"

"There's nothing to tell….at least not yet. If everything checks out, then no one needs to know anything."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll handle it. Look Paul, if it was just me, I wouldn't do anything but you know Della. Once those instincts of hers kick in, I pay attention."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Perry. She's something else. Sometimes when we're on a case I think she's the Detective "

"I have those same thoughts every day. At times I have to think where I stop and Della starts and then I realize we don't. We're one and the same. We're connected in a way I can't explain. When we're working, half the time I think she's the lawyer. She sees things that I don't. It's like having my very own secret weapon."

"And a very beautiful secret weapon she is." Paul laughed and then he spoke in a serious tone. "I'll get right on this Perry. I know you want the information as soon as possible."

"Thanks Paul and you're right. I do want that information…..and I hope for everyone's sake you find nothing wrong.

The P.I stood and stretched. He grabbed his coat and was about to leave when there was a frantic knock on the door. Perry walked over and opened it. Standing there was Suzanna. Perry immediately noticed her that her eyes were red and swollen, she was breathing heavily and….she was alone.

Perry ushered the frightened girl inside. He led her to the couch and helped her sit down. After getting her a glass of water, he waited until she settled down. A terrible thought flashed through his mind and a nagging doubt churned in his stomach. He had a feeling which shook him to the core but he wanted to stay calm for Suzanna's sake. In a soft gentle voice he began to question the young woman.

"Suzanna, honey,are you alright, what happened?"

The young woman started to answer Perry then looked at Paul. There was fear in her eyes and she spoke with trepidation. "Who's he"?

Suzy, this is Paul Drake, he's a private detective who works with Della and me. He also is one of our closest friends. I've known him a long time."

"As long as you've known Mom and Dad?"

"Well I know your parents longer but yes, Paul is a very good friend. Now, can you tell me what happened…and Suzanna, where's Della?"

At hearing Della's name, Suzanna put her face in her hands and began to cry. Perry and Paul exchanged worried looks but Perry still maintained an even voice and a calm composure. Again, he quietly prompted the girl

"Suzanna….about Della, where is she?"

Suzanna looked at her Godfather dreading the words she was about to say.

"Oh Uncle Perry, I'm sorry…so so sorry. It's my fault…It's all my fault. Please don't be angry."

Perry was afraid to ask. Suzanna, what happened?"

"They took her. I wanted to go back and get her but she wouldn't let me. I even brought the box. She told me to turn it over to the police when we got back. But when they heard us…when they saw us…she told me to run, to come and get you. But I should have stayed. I could have helped her. She fell and she couldn't get up. I think she broke her foot or something. She put out her hand to steady herself. She might have even cut her arm. There was all this glass….broken glass. She told me to leave but I should have stayed….oh God, why didn't I stay?"

Perry's face paled. He was about to jump out of his skin and felt as though he was losing his mind. The thought that Della was being hurt or in pain was more than he could bear to hear. He opened his mouth to speak but Paul intervened. As the P.I. looked at the woman, he was momentarily taken back. There was something about her….something familiar. Even though she was upset Paul noticed a quality about her. Then putting it out of his mind, he turned his attention to the crisis at hand and questioned the girl.

"Miss Kramer….Suzanna, can you tell us exactly what happened. Just take your time, OK?

Suzanna took a deep breath. Looking at the men, she nodded her head and in a quivering voice said "OK."

She then proceeded to tell Perry and Paul what happened. Suzanna filled the men in about what they had found in the office, particularly about the note and the box. She then told them about the women, the two men and how Della was taken and as much as she could remember about Della's injuries. No sooner had she finished than Perry took her hand and said, "Suzanna, honey, you did the right thing. Don't worry, we'll find Della and bring her back. Everything will be fine…just fine. I don't want you to worry. What I want you to do, is to call your parents and Max. Have Max and your dad come and take you home. Paul and I are going to get Della. We're going right now. I just need you to tell me how to get to this place."

Suzanna wrote down the address and directions, explaining the quickest way to get to the other side of town. When she was finished, she handed Perry the paper and said, "Uncle Perry, I forgot something."

"What's that?"

The slip of paper had the date, time and place but it also had something else. It had three names. One was Roberto Hernandez, one was Nora Herrera, the housekeeper and one….one was Max."

Perry took Suzanna's hands in his. In a gentle but firm voice, he said "now look, don't jump to conclusions. We'll find Della and we'll get all the answers we need. We have to go now. Please dear, do as I ask and call your parents and Max. I'll feel better knowing your safe. It will give me one less thing to worry about."

Suzanna reached up and gave Perry a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call Mom and Dad and Max right now and Uncle Perry, I know everything will be alright."

Perry put his hand on Suzanna's arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Then he and Paul quickly walked out of the suite to the elevators. There was no conversation between the two men. None was needed. Both had the same thoughts and both knew there could be only one outcome to this horrific situation. Della's life was in jeopardy. They had to get to her quickly. They had to save her. There would only be one chance and there would be no room for mistakes.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry Mason and Paul Drake had followed Suzanna's directions and now had reached the street where the women had seen the truck and where Suzanna had last seen Della. Perry had been driving and now stopped the car a little further back so they would not be spotted.

The men emerged from the car as quietly as they could and walked the few feet to where the dumpster was placed. Paul, noticing the broken glass silently conveyed this to Perry and with his eyes cautioned him to be careful while walking. As the men turned the corner, thinking they would see the truck they stopped dead in their tracks. Not only was the truck gone, the door to the building was wide opened. Perry and Paul knew they didn't have to go in. They knew they would find nothing. No kidnappers, no women, no Della.

Paul tried to say something positive…..something reassuring but he knew it was of no use. So instead, he just calmly said, "Come on Perry, let's go back to the hotel and call the police.

Perry looked at his friend. In a strangled voice, rough with emotion, he said, "where is she Paul….who has her? Suzanna said she hurt her ankle and she couldn't stand up. She said something about her leg and her arm. My God, where would they have taken her and the women that Suzanna said that were in the building? They couldn't have gone too far. We just about found out about this. It's only been a little more than an hour."

"I don't know pal, but knowing Della I'd bet anything she'll be able to take care of herself till we get to her. She may be a tiny little thing but my money's on her. Come on let's go.

As the men turned to leave, something shiny caught Perry's eye and he bent down to see what it was. Paul heard him gasp. He was about to ask Perry what he'd found but he didn't have to. Perry stood and held out his hand. The reflection from the light showed what it was. It was a shoe….a three inch black patent leather peep toed shoe….the heel was broken and there was a trickle of dried blood on the inside. There was only one person Perry knew who wore a shoe like this….the one person who, even though she wore shoes like these could keep up with her employer no matter where they would go….fire escapes…..the Desert…..up and down hills….. Mountain cabins…..back roads…..climbing in and out of small boats… running from attack dogs….and the police. Perry always lovingly joked with about her wearing these kinds of shoes….the one person whose beautiful legs graced these shoes….that one person was Della.


	8. Chapter 8

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 7

"Alright, thank you Sergeant. We'll be here and please, try to hurry. We've already lost valuable time."

Perry Mason hung up the phone and faced Paul Drake. The detective had a concerned look on his face. "What did he say?" asked Paul

He said he would be here in about twenty minutes. For my money, that's about fifteen minutes too long. Tragg would never take his time with something like this."

Perry ran a hand over his face, the fear and exhaustion clearly evident. Paul tried to sound encouraging but he also knew the longer one got started on this type of case, the worse it meant for everyone especially the victims. Paul had seen too much in his line of work, he'd experienced the highs and lows and the lows he knew could be very bad. In this case, it was personal, very personal and Paul would be dammed if he would let the police give him a problem about he and Perry getting involved. He also knew that Perry would go to the ends of the earth to get Della back and to save those other women. 'He doesn't know us' Paul thought. 'If he thinks that we're going to just sit here and wait for him and his men to find Della, he's in for a big surprise. Perry looks like he's already aged ten years but knowing him, he'd go through ten lifetimes to get Della back safe and sound.'

Paul's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Perry went to answer it and was relieved to see the all three Kramer's and Max standing there. He ushered them in and offered them a seat. He started to say something but Ben beat him to the punch.

"Perry, we're so sorry about Della. We're going to help you do everything to get her back. I just spoke to Sergeant Walker. He's on his way. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"I know you are Ben and I appreciate that. While we're apologizing let me say that I'm sorry too. I should have never asked Suzanna to help Della. If I would have know what was going to happen…"

"Suzanna walked over to the attorney. Looking up at him, she put her hand on his arm and spoke softly. "Uncle Perry, please it's not your fault…any of it. Della asked me to help her and I was more than happy to. Before we checked out the office we had a chance to talk a little. I told her that I thought that working with you was so exciting. She said that it was….there was nothing better or more fulfilling than working alongside the man you love and being able to help him. She said my parents were lucky enough to be able to do it and now I am going to get that same chance. She also said that she loves her life, she wouldn't change it for anything and…..she loves you so very much. You know, even though we just met, there's something about Della that I really like. She's so warm and genuine and caring. There's just something about her. All I can say is that it's like I've known her my whole life which is silly but that's how I feel. She's beautiful and smart and very sweet. I'm just sorry I didn't stay with her. I could have helped her."

"You did the right thing Suzanna and Della did the right thing in making you leave. We didn't need to worry about you too. Della knew that. At least we know a little bit. It just might be enough to get started."

Before anyone could say anything, Max spoke up. Perry, as soon as the Sergeant gets here I'm going to tell him what I know. I think it's time….time to tell everyone what I know."

Perry looked directly at the young man. In a firm but understanding manner he said, "Yes, Max I think it's about time you do."

Ben, Julia and Suzanna looked surprised. Ben walked over to the attorney. "Perry, what are you talking about? What does Max know?"

Perry spoke quietly. "As soon as the Sergeant gets here, everything will be made clear."

No sooner had Perry finished talking, there was a knock on the door. Suzanna, standing the closet to it, opened it and came face to face with Sergeant Walker and two other men.

Suzanna stepped aside and let the men enter. The older man walked over to Max and extended his hand. "How are you Taylor, everything alright?"

"I'm alright sir but there's a problem. "We have a problem."

"I know, the Sergeant filled me in."

Ben interrupted. "Max you seem to know these men. Would you please introduce them?"

"Oh I'm sorry, of course. Sir, this is my fiance' Suzanna Kramer and her parents Ben and Julia and this is Mr. Perry Mason, the attorney and his friend Paul Drake. Mr. Drake is a private investigator." Max then finished the introductions. The older man placed his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Everyone, this is my partner, Andrew Dunbar and this is Phillip Bradford…..my supervisor."

The Kramer's stood there with puzzled expressions. Perry and Paul looked as though they understood everything that was happening.

Finally, Suzanna went over to Max and put her arms around his waist. Looking up at him, her voice quivered a bit and she couldn't stop trembling. "Max, sweetie, what are you talking about? Who are these men? You don't have a partner or a supervisor. You're just going to be working for Dad…..working with me. I don't understand."

Max put his arm around Suzanna and pulled her closer. Putting his finger on her lips his voice was loving but firm.

"Suzy, let's sit down ok? In fact, I think it would be a good idea if we all sat down."

The Kramer's, Perry, Paul and the detectives all took a seat in the living area of the suite.

Max took hold of Suzanna's hand and began to speak. "While Suzy and I were at school, I was approached by Mr. Bradford. He needed someone young who would blend in with the crowd so to speak. There was a human trafficking ring going on at school. The Dean of Students found out about it by accident. He called the police, the police told him it was out of their jurisdiction and told him to call the F.B.I. He did and they came and spoke to him. They suggested that someone from school, someone young work with them from the inside. The Dean then came and spoke to me, he introduced me to Mr. Bradford and then everything started from there."Max turned to his fiance' and spoke softly to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything darling. I wasn't allowed and besides it wouldn't have been safe. It might have put you and your parent's in danger and I wasn't about to take that chance."

Ben spoke up. "Not to interrupt you son, but I've always been under the impression that these men have to go through training and from what I understand, it's always been pretty intense and it takes some time."

"That's true Mr. Kramer" said Bradford. "While we wanted to make sure that Max had ample time for training and such there wasn't a whole lot of time for him to do that. The trafficking ring was working fast and we had to work faster. Max was a quick study. I don't know how he pulled it off, but he did. He managed to learn what he needed to know and to keep up with his studies at the same time. He infiltrated that ring and got information quicker than any of us could have done. It was really something to see. He was so good that when we finally cracked the case, I offered him a permanent position with the Bureau but he turned us down cold. He did however offer to help us whenever we needed him When this case came up, this new smuggling ring…..this new trafficking ring…we approached him again. You can be very proud of him Mr. Kramer, you too Miss."

Max became uncomfortable from all his supervisors praise. He lowered his head and said, "It really wasn't anything somebody else wouldn't have done. It was just part of the plan, that's all."

"And what about me...was" I "only part of the plan too? Was "I" the convenient cover up?" Suzanna's voice was low but her tone was ice cold.

"Suzy, honey, please you know that's not true. Don't think like that. You know better. I love you. You love me. We're going to be married."

"I THOUGHT I knew you, Maxwell Taylor….if that's your right name."

"Suzanna." Perry walked over and put his arm around the trembling girl. He spoke in a soft and caring voice. "You know sweetheart, while I haven't known Max very long, I have known you all your life. You are a wonderful young woman, beautiful and smart and very insightful. You have parents who love you and who have supported you your whole life and knowing them as I do, I know that they wouldn't have been so welcoming to this young man standing here if they felt that everything wasn't alright….and you wouldn't have either. You wouldn't have given your heart to just anyone."

Suzanna looked at her Godfather under long lashes. With tears forming in her eyes and her voice not quite right she said, "Uncle Perry, I know you mean well but we're not here to discuss my feelings. We're here to find Della. That's the only person we should be concentrating on right now." Walking over to Phillip Dunbar, she assumed a business like tone. "Isn't that correct Mr. Dunbar? Isn't it correct that the longer you take to find someone, the harder it is? So I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you all stopped talking about how Mr. Taylor came to work for you and start looking for Miss Street. I've given you what little information I have, my Uncle is standing here worrying about me while at the same time going out of his mind worrying about the woman he loves more than anything in this world so I think you all should go do your job. Turning to face Max, Suzanna said, "By the way, Mr. Taylor, perhaps you could take a lesson from Uncle Perry on how to treat a woman…and just to let you know, you won't have to worry about me anymore." The young woman moved so she was face to face with her fiance'. With a quivering voice and flashing eyes she twisted her engagement ring, then removed it from her finger. Taking Max's hand she opened his palm, placing the ring inside. "You said we weren't going to have any secrets…..trust and honesty is everything….." Her voice was barely a cold whisper now. "If only you had told me Max…..if only you had told me." With that, the shaken girl went to the door of the suite, opened it and walked out, leaving everyone stunned and surprised.

It took all but a few seconds for the Kramer's, Paul and Perry to take in what had just happened. Gathering his wits, Perry walked over to a dazed Max and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Max, I'm sorry. You know she didn't mean it."

Julia and Ben walked over to Taylor as well. Julia's voice was quiet and loving….in sharp contrast to how her daughter had sounded not minutes before. "Max, she'll come around. It's the shock, that's all. You'll see, by tomorrow, she will have calmed down and you will have time to talk to her. Everything will be back to normal."

"Julia, right now, it doesn't matter what just happened between your daughter and me. I'll….we'll take care of that when we can. Suzanna was right about one thing though, the most important thing….the only thing we should be concentrating on is Della….finding Della and getting her back safe and sound."

The entire time Max and Julia were talking Perry was lost deep in thought. Something Della had said kept playing in his mind. There was something about Suzanna, she had said. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Perry had a conversation with himself trying to find the answer. "They are so alike in so many ways….It's almost as if…..I wonder….."

Perry also had another thought. He knew Max was right and he knew Paul had the same thought. The longer they took to find Della, the harder it would be. Walking over to the window, the attorney looked out onto the bay. Along with the glow of the moon, the stars twinkled like shimmering diamonds against the velvet sky setting off an illuminating dance on the water. Perry let out a deep breath. Thoughts of the last few days with Della kept playing in his head. 'Della loved the water. She had loved the beach and she loved being on the boat. She had been so happy and relaxed and she had never looked more beautiful. She said there was something so peaceful about being near the water.' Now other thoughts invaded his consciousness. 'I should have never asked her to help or at least we should have looked through that office together. I put Suzanna's life in jeopardy too. I know Della would have done anything to help me. My God, what the hell is wrong with you Mason? You're always so ready to help people, you just run around like a crazy man trying to get clues and chasing down witnesses any time of the day or night. You never think about the danger's until something like this happens. Now Della is away from you and she's in terrible trouble. 'Della….Della…where are you baby? Are you alright? Is your ankle broken? Suzanna said you fell….you cut your leg. What about your arm? I saw the blood. Is someone helping you? Are you alone? You must be so frightened….Don't worry darling….we're coming…..I'm coming to get you. You'll be back with me before you know it. I love you….I love you more than anything.'

A strong, caring hand placed itself on Perry's back. The lawyer turned and faced his friend. "Perry, Max and the men have a plan. Are you ready to leave?"

At that moment a silent look of understanding passed between Perry Mason and Paul Drake. They both knew the answer. Mason was indeed ready to leave and find Della. He was ready to find her and bring her back where she belonged… to hold her in the safe protection of his arms and to feel the taste of her warm lips on his.

The room was dark and cold. It held only a bed. The one window was covered with wood. It had been hard to see under it but she had worked a corner of it with the one small screw she had found on the floor, slowly prying it loose. She thought if she could work the wood from the window she somehow could get away…get back to him….where she was would be safe and protected and loved. When finally a piece of wood fell away, she saw that it would be impossible. The window had bars. There was no way she could escape…..and if she had managed to get away, where would she go? She didn't even know where she was. It seemed that they had ridden for a long time….or maybe they had wanted her to think that way. It had been dark in the truck when they had all but pushed her in. She had fought them, kicking and screaming, the pain from her ankle and her leg excruciatingly unbearable. The other women in the truck sat on the dirty floor. They were numb except for the fear in their eyes. She had banged her fists on the inside of the truck, yelling at the top of her voice. Then that odor, it was thick and bitter and suddenly she had a hard time breathing. Then she felt dizzy. She tried to fight it but it was impossible. Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy….and sleepy….so sleepy. She seemed to be going around and around in circles. Was that just her or was that the truck? She felt herself being jostled. The last thought she had as her body slumped against the wall then completely went limp as she lost consciousness was of Perry and how worried and upset he must be.

Della heard voices. They were coming from outside the door. What were they saying? She quietly crept over to the door. She didn't need to worry about her shoes making noise. One had been lost in the scuffle and the other had been abandoned in the truck. Her foot was bruised and very swollen and there was pain in her leg from the cut so it was difficult for her to walk quickly. The voices got louder. One sounded as though he was the boss. The other was trying to explain something. Della didn't understand most of it but the part she did understand shook her to her core.

"She knows nothing…not even this place. We fill the truck with so much gas….to make her how you say…. very sick….she does not even wake…she still sleeps. We can take her to the part of the bay where no one goes. I can make sure I will give her plenty more of the gas. She will not wake up or if she does she will never find her way back…no one will find her. The part I take her to is all dirt and swamp."

"NO! I want her. She will bring a very high price."

"But Senor' she is much older"

She is not that much older and she has what most do not. She is very beautiful and no, she's not a girl, she's a woman….all woman. Yes, she will bring a very good price. Now, go check on the others. I will be up in a little while. I want to check on my prize myself. If she is awake, she will need to bathe and change and eat. Then we will start the process."

What if she still sleeps?"

"Then I will leave her….but just for a while longer. I cannot afford to wait much longer. I have someone in mind for her and he's leaving for Brazil at the end of the week. I only have a few days."

Della put her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. For the first time in her life, she was truly frightened. There was, she realized no way out for her unless by some miracle Perry found her…..and that she knew was almost impossible….but not quite. Knowing Perry as she did, she knew that right at this very minute he was doing everything he could to find her. Paul would be helping him, so would Max and the Kramer's. "Oh Perry, you must be so worried sweetheart. I promise I'll be strong till you find me. I won't let these men win. I won't listen to them. I'm thinking only of you. I'll be good. You're always saying that I'm your girl and I am…only yours my darling….only yours. I'll be good…I'll be careful till you find me."

Slowly she crawled back to the corner and pulled herself up onto the bed. She had heard what the man said about her being asleep. So at least for now, that's what she would do. She would try to sleep or pretend to be asleep. She turned to the wall and winced in pain. Closing her eyes she thought of Perry. She pictured his handsome face, his mesmerizing blue eyes, the way he looked at her, how he spoiled her, his wonderful rich, deep voice….always so loving and gentle when he spoke to her and feeling so safe and loved in his strong arms. She placed herself in a fog…..She would think only of him, dream only of him until somehow she was back where she belonged….in the safe protection of his warm and loving embrace with his lips on hers.

The door opened and she heard footsteps. Then that smell….a mixture of alcohol and tobacco and that awful cologne. He stood over her. She could feel him watching her. She pretended to be asleep but she heard his voice….cold and calculating.

"Alright my lovely senorita, you can still sleep for a while longer. Then we will start getting you ready and like it or not you will do what I tell you…you will obey me. They say that you are a fighter…you fought them even in the truck. Well, we shall see how much fight you have. When I am through with you, you will be ready to go with whoever I say. Do not fret my pretty senorita, I have plans for you."

The steps retreated and then the door closed. Della heard it being locked. As sleep claimed her, this time for real, she held onto the pillow thinking of Perry and pretending she was in his arms. She tucked those thoughts of Perry and their love away deep down inside her. They would stay hidden there until they were reunited and she was back with him. No one would be able to take them away from her. She wouldn't let them. Della put herself deeper into her own world….deeper into her fog. Her last coherent thought was they were not going to take her away from the one man she loved with her whole being. Her last word that escaped her lips before she allowed the silence to take over was….Perry


	9. Chapter 9

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 8

The two cars pulled up in front of the house on 4th Avenue in Imperial Beach, about 5 miles from Coronado. The house was simple, a small stucco ranch with a separate garage and a white fence around the front. On one side of the driveway, planted in the grass were a few flowering bushes and cactus plants, native to California and on the other side was a small garden encased in chicken wire. The house looked as though it was neatly kept on the outside and as the cars stopped and the men got out. Perry hoped this lead would help him find Della and the other women.

The night before, Perry and Paul had accompanied Max and the Detectives to the local F.B.I. offices in downtown San Diego. Max had a gotten a lead and wanted to go over some things before acting upon it. He had received an anonymous phone call….something about Nora Herrera and how she knew what was going on with the trafficking ring. Max had tried to get the call traced but had no luck. He then went back to the hotel and began to speak to some of the employees. When the time came to question Mike, the head bellman, the man was nowhere to be found. He seemed to have vanished. Max had a bad feeling about this and called Bradford who immediately dispatched two agents at Mikes home. When they arrived the front door was partially opened. The men entered and looked around. A half hour later they found what they needed. A list of names and places that employed young women. Nora's name and phone number was at the top of the page and next to it in the same writing were the words, contact person. One of the agents slipped the list into his pocket. Arriving back at headquarters, they gave the paper to Bradford who within minutes put an A.P.B. out for him. Next, Bradford planted two undercover detectives in Nora's neighborhood and they had been there all night. Right before the cars arrived on the housekeeper's block, all the men had met at the coffee shop three blocks away. The night shift had reported that all was quiet. There was no action. No one had gone in…..no one had come out. The young woman had come home from work, stopped at the market down the street for a few items and had then entered her home. She had been there all night. Max had Ben check Nora's work schedule. Ben had called him back and told him that Miss Herrera was scheduled off for the next few days. So now, here they were, ready to question her. Perry, Paul and the rest of the men approached the porch and Max knocked on the door. There was no response and Max knocked again, this time also ringing the bell. A minute that seemed to Perry like an eternity passed before they heard a woman's voice yelling and muttering in Spanish. Perry felt as though he couldn't breathe. His palms were sweating and his throat was dry. His stomach was in knots and if someone had tried to speak to him at that precise second he wouldn't have been able to talk. Somehow he had a feeling that Miss Herrera knew a lot. The problem was, would she be willing to tell them what she knew?

The door opened, Nora took one look at the men who were standing there and in a split second tried to close the door. Perry, however, realizing that this girl might be his only hope was just a bit faster. He placed his large body in between Nora and the door and pushed it back so fast and so hard that it almost came off the hinge. Standing over the petite woman, he said "Miss Herrera, I think you know why we are here."

Nora paled considerably and her voice shook with fear. She tried to tell the men that she didn't know what they were talking about but she took one look at their faces and knew she was in deep trouble.

"Pleeese….pleeese….Senor' Mason, I know nothing."

Perry didn't pull any punches. He got right to the point, assuming his courtroom stance and voice.  
>"Somehow Miss Herrera, I don't think that's true. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice."<p>

Perry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Paul was standing next to him, trying to calm the attorney down. "Perry, come on man, this isn't going to help. Just take it easy. I'm sure Miss Herrera will be most happy to cooperate."

Perry's eyes darkened and the muscles in his jaw tightened. Without taking his eyes off the young woman, he answered the P.I. in such a cold hard tone that it sent a chill through Drake.

"If Miss Herrera had "cooperated" when the murder occurred then we wouldn't be here now, trying to find out where these hoodlums took Della and the other girls would we Paul?"

Max spoke up, "Nora, the ruse is up. We know that you're involved in this. What we don't know is how much. Look, the lives of some young woman are at stake here, not to mention Miss Street's life. She and they are in terrible danger. Do you really have any idea what happens to these women? The ones that are lucky are smuggled out of here to some foreign country. They're sold like cattle at an auction to the highest bidder. Most of these women come from poor families and they're promised a lot of money so they can give it to their families for a better life. What really happens is that are taken out of the United States and never heard from again. That's if they're lucky. If they're not, they don't live past their next birthday. You have two younger sisters, don't you Nora? They're still just kids…still in school. You work very hard and you're trying to take care of them. You're doing a great job, but what if something were to happen to you? What do you think would happen to Maria and Theresa? They would be taken in by the county and sent to a Foster Home, and they more than likely would be separated. That's if they were lucky. If not, they would probably be sent back to Mexico and put in an orphanage. Now you wouldn't want that to happen to them, would you?" Max, noticing the woman's fear continued. There was blood on your uniform Nora. The police haven't finished their investigation yet but you can be sure they will question you about it. You don't seem to have any options left do you? Let's see, the people who's doing all of this will hurt you and maybe your little sisters or the police will arrest you on suspicion of murder."

A painful wail could be heard from the young woman. "Noooo, oh noooo…Ay mi dios….esto no puede….estar pasando." This cannot be…..this cannot be."

Perry spoke up in a stern tone. "Miss Herrera, I cannot tell you how many times I have seen innocent people be arrested and accused for something they didn't do. So I think it would be best if you told us everything and I mean everything that you know."

Nora looked at Max, Perry and the other men. Walking over to the couch, she sat down and put her face in her hands. She began to cry, deep sobs racking her body. She continued for a few more minutes, then stopped and looked at the men. Taking a deep breath she said, "alright, I will tell you everything….all that I know."

"A short time after I start at the hotel, Mr. Tomas' comes to me and says how would I like to have more money. He says he knows I have two little sisters and I will have money for them if I do what he tells me. Then he tells me what he wants me to do. I go to the different hotels and find young girls who are very beautiful. These girls, they are here without how you say….papers. If the people find out about them, they will have to go back to Mexico. They cannot stay and work and make the money to send home. So I tell them that Mr. Tomas' will help them. I bring them to his house and then I leave. I can never tell anyone what I do and I never see these girls again. When I ask Mr. Tomas' where are the girls he tells me I do not worry. He tells me he helps them and that is all I need to know."

"Nora, where does Mike fit in…what is his part in all of this?"

"One day, Mike comes to me at work. He says he sees me talking all the time to Mister Tomas' so he watches us. Sometimes he spies on us when I will be in Mr. Tomas' office and one day sees him give me lots of money. He comes to me and says he will go to Mr. Ben and the police if I don't tell him what I do. I am scared so I tell him and then he makes me take him to see Mr. Tomas'. After that, I do not know anything else."

"And the blood on your uniform?"

"I find the body. I see him on the floor. I bend down to see if his heart beats. It does not so I know he is dead. There was blood on his shirt and blood on the floor. Some of his blood got on my uniform. I change and give it to the police. I did not kill him….I did not kill him"

Perry walked over and stood in front of Nora, his eyes boring down on hers, giving her a cold stare. In a low but controlled voice he said, "I just have two more questions Nora and I want the truth."

"Si senor'…..What do you need to know?"

"Do you have any idea where the men who took my secretary went…..and is anybody else involved?"

"Si senor'. I know there is how you say the boss….the main person. But I do not know who it is or where they take your secretary. The thing I know is when always Mr. Tomas' would leave with the girls, he comes back always the same day….and I do know one thing more."

"What's that?" asked Perry

"The truck they use all the time is white. It has no windows and the door is in the back with a lock…..a very big lock. It is made of very heavy steel and it has a long chain."

Max walked over to Nora and took her hand. "Nora, thank you, you have been a very big help."

Max gave Perry a look and the attorney immediately understood. Standing up, he said, "goodbye Nora….and thank you."

The men walked out of the house and down the path to the cars.

"What do you think Taylor?"

"I don't know sir. I believe her. I think she's telling the truth. I think we should go back to headquarters and see if there are any new developments. Then maybe we had better drive out to where Della was taken and where Suzanna last saw her and the truck."

"Do you think this woman had anything to do with Simms death?"

"Do you mean do I think she killed him?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"No, I don't think she killed him. I think it was whoever else is involved in this thing. A couple of hours before the murder, I was in the office. No one was there and it was a good chance for me to look around. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. The gun was just lying on the desk which I thought was odd. I turned and saw something or someone. I didn't think and picked up the gun and took a shot. That's why there was gunshot powder on my hands. The gun had a silencer so that's why no one heard anything. My best guess is that whoever has Miss Street and the rest of the women is the killer. Oh, before I forget, how long will it be to get the report back on the gun?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bradford smiled at the young man standing in front of him. In a friendly manner he said, "I told you son, that you're a natural at this. You could still have a job with us if you want to."

Paul had been standing next to them and said, "yeah and if you don't want to do that, I could always use a bright, young operative like yourself."

Max gave the men a rueful smile. "If Suzanna doesn't forgive me, I may just take you up on your offers."

His supervisor laughed. "Somehow I think that beautiful young lady will forgive you, especially after we talk to her." Then, turning serious, he looked at Max, Perry and Paul. "Taylor is right though, we'd better get down to headquarters and have a look at that weapon's report. There's also what Nora said about the drive time whenever a "trip" was made. I have a feeling that those two clues will tell us what we want to know."

Without another word, the men got in the cars and drove away, heading for downtown. Perry's nerves were raw and he had a headache that wouldn't quit. He only hoped Bradford was right.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The large room was filled with luxurious furniture and beautiful intricate rugs. Paintings and lamp sconces hung on the walls and the air was pungent with pipe tobacco and expensive cigar smoke. The two men sat on either side of the large mahogany desk waiting for the woman that Senor Hernandez had been raving about for the past two days. The other man, Senor Cabello was getting impatient. He was due to leave for Brazil the next day and still had to finalize some plans. He would have left that day but Hernandez was so insistent that Senor Cabello decided to postpone his departure by a day. He was thinking of the last minute preparations he had to make when he heard Senor Hernandez's voice.

Wait to you see her, my friend. She is truly a beauty. A little older perhaps than my other girls but in the long run I think you will be very happy. You have paid very handsomely for her and I can assure you, you will not be disappointed. Her hair is dark, thick and rich and her eyes are full of life. Her lips are full and her skin, soft and smooth. She is somewhat of a spitfire but I believe she can be tamed and in the end she will give you what you desire. Had you not come to see me I would have kept her for myself."

Cabello smiled, a gold tooth prominently showing in front of his mouth. He had a swarthy look to him, and he was perhaps in his late fifties. Dapperly dressed, his hair, black and heavy with oil, was combed back and showed the signs of a receding hairline. He stood and started pacing, getting more and more excited with each passing moment.

"I'm sure I will not be disappointed either" Cabello said. However, I am most anxious to meet her. I have many plans once we get back to my country and I think she will fit in perfectly. What did you say her name was?"

Hernandez was momentarily quiet. Standing, he walked around his desk and faced the other man. Taking on a serious tone, he said, "Senor Cabello, I am very sorry but you see, I do not know this woman's name. When she was brought to me, she would not tell me and she still has not. Maybe you will have better luck. After all, I understand you to be a man who always gets what he wants. I am sure you will find out her name very soon after you take her."

"You are right about my getting what I want Senor. I have my ways. I will find out her name soon enough…..and if for some reason I can't, I can always give her a name. Either way, she will be mine and do what she is told."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Hernandez. A man walked in holding Della's arm.

"Thank you Ramon.' You can leave us now."

"Si Senor'." The servant left, closing the heavy door behind him.

Senor Cabello walked over to Della. His eyes swept over her, noting her gorgeous face and incredible figure. Della was dressed beautifully in a red silk dress. The color was amazing, complimenting her exquisite features. Senor Cabello looked at her for another moment then turned to Hernandez. His voice took on an unfriendly tone.

"Senor, she is indeed beautiful but you do not tell me the whole truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me that this woman…this woman who is so beautiful is so full of life. But I see none of that in her. Her eyes, there is how you say, no light in them, no life. It is like she is dead. I do not know if I want her now"

"Senor Cabello, I assure you this woman is everything I say she is. Look, take her with you. Keep her for one month maybe two. If at the end of that time, you are still unhappy, you can have someone bring her back and I will refund your money or give you another girl instead. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes, I suppose that will be satisfactory. Now, I must leave and make my final plans. I will be back tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock. I trust she will be ready."

Yes, Senor, she will definitely be ready to leave with you. Everything is being taken care of as we speak."

The two men shook hands and Senor Cabello gave Della one more long lascivious look. Then he walked out of the room, leaving Della and her captor alone.

"Are you ready to talk now, Senorita?"

There was no response from Della….no emotion….only silence.

"That choice is yours but I will tell you now, you will have to talk starting tomorrow when Senor Cabello comes for you. Now, I will have Ramon' take you back to your room. You need time to prepare yourself for your journey. In a short time, I will send someone to help you."

Hernandez walked over to the drapes and pulled a long cord. In less than a minute Ramon' appeared. Taking Della by the arm, he walked out of the room with her by his side and escorted her back to her bedroom where he opened the door, allowing her to walk in. Then he closed the door, locking it with a key. Della sat down on the bed. She was still in the fog she had put herself into. Who was this man and where was he taking her? From somewhere deep inside she realized what was about to happen to her. She was being taken somewhere, far away from everything and everyone she knew…..especially Perry. She was an object being bartered…she was being bought and sold. Della closed her eyes. Her thoughts, as they had been from the minute she had been taken went to Perry. How she missed him…how she needed him. How much she loved him. Her one positive thought kept going around and around in her head. Tomorrow she was being taken from her prison. Hernandez had been right about one thing. She would spend the night getting ready for her journey. She knew she had one chance of escaping. She would make the most of it. She would take the chance. It was her only way.


	10. Chapter 10

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 9

Early Friday morning found Perry Mason and Paul Drake once again in downtown San Diego. After leaving Nora Herrera's home the day before, they, Max and the agents returned to the office. Bradford had called a meeting of all the operatives who had been assigned to the case. They also wanted to check the ballistics report and see if there were any other new developments. Remembering Nora's statement, Bradford and Dunbar had assigned men to the three cities closest to the border…..Tijuana, Rosarito at Baja Beach and Ensanada. Since these places were the ones that could be driven to and back in the shortest amount of time, Bradford thought they would good places to search. Bradford also told the men to check out the residential areas as well as the towns themselves. They were, he said, to pay particular attention to any home that seemed to be large enough to house a number of people at one time. It didn't necessarily have to be the most lavish but physical area was the number one criteria. They also gave them Nora's description of the truck.

Almost 24 hours later, they finally hit pay dirt. Perry and Paul had split up, each going with another agent and the men they were in charge of. At first, Bradford didn't want the lawyer and the P.I. to go along saying "it was much too dangerous " Perry had given Bradford a silent but steely look and the agent knew there was no way he could keep the attorney from going with his men.

They all had been "on the road" and now were meeting back at headquarters. Max and Paul could see the frustration and fear in Perry's eyes. After consuming yet another cup of coffee, Bradford was about to tell Perry to go back to the hotel and he would call him as soon as there was any new information when the phone on the agent's desk rang.

Wearily, Bradford picked it up, listened for a good ten minutes to the caller on the other end of the wire and then said "alright Perkins, whatever you do, don't let them get away. Continue to keep the house and everyone in it under surveillance and we'll be there as soon as we can."

Hanging up, he looked at Perry and smiled. "Well Mr. Mason, I do believe we've had ourselves some luck. That was a call from George Perkins. He and some of the other men are in Ensanada. They went into town last night. They went to some restaurants and clubs. They passed out some money and told the owners there would be more where that came from if they could give them some information. They even showed them a picture of your Miss Street. Then they sat there pretty much all night nursing a drink or two. They were almost ready to leave and come back here when this man shows up. He sits down at the bar and starts to talk to the owner and bartender in Spanish. One of my men, Benson, thought he heard something about a house where there were some women…..one in particular that was going to be "sold" this morning to a rich guy from Brazil. The next thing my men know, this man, his name is Ramon' comes over to the table and asks them if it's really true about the money and how much are they willing to pay? Benson says yes, it's true and depending on what information the man gives him and how true it is will determine the amount he gets. The man gets up, goes and makes a phone call, comes back and sits down. Then he starts to sing and I mean the whole song. He spilled his guts about everything. He works for a very wealthy landowner who is the 'big cheese' so to speak in this smuggling ring. It seems that Simms was the middle man. He got greedy and decided he wasn't being paid enough. So he goes to this man, his name is Hernandez…..Roberto Hernandez and tells him he wants more money. After all, he's doing all the work, taking all the chances. This Hernandez agrees and tells him not to worry. He will send someone to San Diego with more money. Simms leaves, goes back to the hotel and is killed that same day by one of Hernandez's henchmen. Bradford took a breath, paused and then continued looking Perry in the eye. "Mr. Mason, Della is in that house." Then he said quietly, "she's the one being sold….the one that is being taken to Brazil."

For a moment, Perry appeared to be paralyzed. He couldn't move and he felt his heart would explode. He was having a hard time breathing.

Paul walked over and stood next to him. In a slightly raised voice, he said, "Perry, Perry, did you hear that? They found Della. They found her."

The voices seemed to be coming from very far away…as if they were under water. Perry stood motionless for a minute more, then felt Paul's hand squeezing his arm. Snapping back to reality, the lawyer looked at his friend. His voice was husky. "They found her Paul."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Paul took a deep breath, all the while grinning.

Perry turned his attention back to Bradford. "Thank you Bradford….you too Dunbar. Thank you for finding Della. I appreciate all your efforts. Really, you have no idea."

"Wait till you have her back with you Mason. Then you can thank me. This guy from Brazil is leaving at eleven o'clock this morning so we have to get a plan of action together very fast."

Years of reading people and something in the agents tone made Perry ask, "What's wrong, what aren't you telling me?

The agent leaned against his desk. He had come to know this man and respected him. He also knew that Perry needed to know the truth. He would accept nothing less.

He tried to measure his words. Mr. Mason…Perry….my men asked Ramon' about Della. She's alright physically, at least that's what he said. But she's not eating, she hasn't eaten anything since she's been there and she seems very listless….and there's two other things."

Perry was afraid to ask, but he had to know. "What Bradford, tell me what's wrong?"

"When they took her in the truck, they released a gas…..a knockout gas. It makes the girls dizzy then puts them to sleep. It's meant to disorient them. We're not sure if it's from all the gas or that she just doesn't want to but Della….she hasn't said a word since she's been there.

"Perry took a deep breath. "What's the rest of it?"

"Ramon' said Hernandez slapped her around a little. He thought it would make her talk but of course she hasn't."

Perry's eyes clouded over and his chest began to quickly move up and down. Paul felt sick and his eyes too, held tears. Gathering himself, Perry said "well at least we know where she is and what we're up against. Bradford, if you would just tell me how to get to this house Mr. Drake and I will be on our way."

"Hold on Mason. Didn't you just hear me say we have to get a plan together? If you think, I'm just going to let you go charging into that house you have another thing coming."

"Bradford, that woman is my life. I am worthless without her so yes, I am going to get her."

"Look Perry, I can see how you feel about Della. I want her back safe and sound almost as much as you do but I can't let you just go there and take matters into your own hands. Hernandez has guards all over the place. It's too dangerous, too much of a risk."

"Then just what do you suggest we do…hmmm?" Perry patience was dwindling by the second.

Bradford and Dunbar pulled out a map. They looked it over for a minute, then Bradford said, "here's our plan.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

It was nine a.m. in the morning and the quiet town of Ensanada was just waking up. The cars, carrying Perry, Paul, Max and the federal agents drove through the residential area and parked down the road from Casa de Hernandez. The men got out of the cars and waited, hidden by the trees and bushes that surrounded the area. A few minutes later, another car pulled up and stopped. Two more gentlemen got out and walked over to Bradford and Dunbar. Introductions were made, then Bradford said, "alright gentlemen, we all know what to do. I want this to be as easy and as fast as possible. These women's lives are at stake. Perkins, how many women are in the house?"

"Counting Miss Street sir, there are eleven of them. Ten of them are in the wing on the North side of the house. Miss Street is in the large bedroom in back of the house, the part that wraps around. The guards are just like I told you….they're everywhere."

Paul looked at Perry. "You ready pal?"

For the first time since Della was taken, there appeared to be relief in Perry's eyes and voice.

"You bet I am. Come on, let's go get Della….let's go get my girl."

Perry and Paul donned bullet proof vests under their clothing and Bradford, assuming his leadership role said, "Good luck men. Let's do this."

Perry and Paul got into one car with Perry at the wheel. They drove to the house and turned into the drive. Even before they were out of the car, Perry turned to Paul and said, "Look over there. It's the truck." Once out of the vehicle they were stopped by two men, holding guns. One of the men addressed the lawyer and the detective.

"State your business Senor'. Who are you and what do you want?

Perry was convivial. "Please Senor', we mean no harm. We understand you have young women here. We are interested in purchasing them. Actually, my friend here wants them. He is a movie producer. I myself am interested in an older, more experienced woman….if you know what I mean." Perry laughed and nudged the guard in the elbow. He wanted to hit him right then and there but he knew it would be the end of everything. If he wanted to get Della out of there, he would have to stick to the plan.

The guards laugh was wickedly sinful. He smiled at Perry and said, "Si Senor', I know what you mean. Come, I will take you to see Senor' Hernandez."

The guard led the men up to the door and into the house. "Wait here, one minute please."

He then disappeared down a long hallway and a silent knowing look passed between Perry and Paul.

A few minutes later, the guard returned. "Gentlemen, Senor' Hernandez will see you now. Please follow me.

Perry and Paul were ushered into see Senor Hernandez. The man came around from the back of his desk and extended his hand to the lawyer and his friend.

"Gentlemen, I am given to understand you are interested in the purchase of some of my beautiful girls. Before we begin, would you mind telling me your names?"

"Oh I'm sorry Senor' Hernandez. My name is Perry Mason and this is my friend Paul Drake. We are on vacation from the California."

"And how did you hear about me, if I may ask?"

"Certainly, last night we were at a nightclub in town. We asked the owner if he knew of anyone who, shall we say, had the product we are interested in buying. The owner, Senor Sandoval' was very helpful."

"Ah yes, my friend Miguel. I will have to thank him, the next time I see him."

"If we're lucky, and everything goes according to plan, there won't be a next time for you, you dirty sick bastard thought Perry. "You hurt Della and I am going to make sure you pay."

"So Senor' Mason, I understand you are interested in an older woman?"

A smile came over the attorney's face,

"Yes, I like them with a few years under them. They are more experienced, if you know what I mean."

"I do indeed Senor'. I do have someone that I think you would like. Unfortunately, she is already spoken for. I have been offered five hundred thousand for her."

"Perry didn't flinch. Inside he was seething and the idea that Della had been "sold" let alone treated in such a horrendous and callous way made him physically ill but he continued his act. He was as calm and suave as he could be. Smiling, he said "why don't you let me see her? If I am satisfied I will give you one million dollars for her. Would that be acceptable to you?"Perry spoke quickly…..a little too quickly. The thought of getting Della out of there was almost more than he could bear.

Hernandez couldn't believe what he was hearing. A wide smile crossed his face. "Si, Si Senor' that would be most acceptable to me. Wait here, one moment. I will bring her to you." Hernandez left the room and Perry began to pace.

Paul's voice was low…one of concern. "Take it easy pal. You need to keep it together at least until we're out of here."

"You're right Paul. It's just that…." Perry didn't have a chance to finish. At that moment, the door opened and Hernandez walked in with Della in tow. "Here you are, Senor' Mason, here is the woman we talked about.

Della's head had been down. Hearing Perry's name, she raised it and looked at the men, then lowered it once more. Perry immediately noticed that Della was pale, very tired and she seemed to have no light in her eyes. It was, he thought as if she was in a fog….a trance. He pretended to look at her as though he wanted to pay for her while at the same time all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and take away all her pain.

"Ah yes, I think she is just what I have been looking for. If you don't mind, I would like to make this transaction as quickly as possible. I have a meeting back in San Diego late this afternoon. I have the money in this briefcase so if you don't mind I will take this beautiful creature and just be on my way."

Perry handed Senor' Hernandez the case with the money. Hernandez took the case and opened it. Quickly counting the money, he looked at Perry and smiled.

"Everything looks to be in order Senor'. I think we have a deal.

Perry and Hernandez shook hands. Perry and Paul exchanged a silent understanding look. While Perry and Hernandez were finishing their conversation, Paul walked over to Della and took her arm in order to get her out of the house. In a sudden movement, Della looked at him and backed away reflexively. At the same time Perry had been talking to Hernandez, he had kept a watchful eye on Della. Seeing her reaction scared him. Perry saw so much fear in her eyes that he was worried she would scream and become hysterical or worse wouldn't leave with them. He could have sworn she didn't know who they were. Before Perry could stop him, Hernandez went over to Della, grabbed her hard by the wrist with one hand and in a rough manor held her face with the other. His tone was cold and demeaning as he spoke to her.

"Ah Senorita, you will behave yes? You know what will happen if you don't. This is a very important man…a very rich man. He has paid a great deal of money for you. Now you belong to him and you will go with him and his friend and there will be no more trouble.

Perry put his hand on Hernandez's shoulder. Every nerve in his body wanted to pound the filthy piece of scum into the ground but he knew he had to keep calm for Della. It would be the only way he could get her out of there. Trying to keep his voice even, but not wanting to sound too loving, his tone was warm and friendly….as if he were talking to a client.

"It's time to go Miss. Don't worry now. I will make you as comfortable as possible. I mean you no harm."

From a place deep within her Della recognized something but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She only knew that she would be better off if she went with these men instead of putting up a fight. Besides she was drained of energy. Her body and mind were tired….so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Without another word she turned to Paul and extended her hand allowing him to escort her out of the room.

As soon as they were safely out of sight, Perry walked over to Hernandez. Standing in front of him, the lawyer towered over the man who he held responsible for Della's physical and emotional pain. Darkened eyes bore into the evil landowner. Something in Perry's manor put fear into Hernandez. Before he could think what it was, Mason spoke in a tone that chilled the smaller man to the bone.

"I just have one thing to say to you, you dirty filthy piece of low life garbage. Don't think you're going to get away with this. Today marks the end of your heinous, depraved little business. Never again, will you hurt another woman…..and this," Perry raised his hand "is for what you did to Della" ….yes that's her name…..Della….and she is the light and love of my life." With that, Perry pulled back and threw a punch in Hernandez's face so hard that the man fell backwards against the desk and collapsed. Perry turned and as rapidly as he could, made a beeline for the front door and the safety of his car. With quick long strides he walked down the hallway, a fake smile on his face. Just as he got to the car and opened the back door, shots rang out and a jeep filled with guards were hot on Drake and Mason's trail. Paul stepped on the gas and the big car took off at great neck speed. Perry tenderly took Della in his arms and began to speak to her in a soft, loving voice, soothingly caressing her hair and face. She didn't pull away from Perry but she didn't move either. They weren't sure if Della heard the shots that rang out but at that moment, Perry was more concerned with getting her safely away from this horrible place. As they drove down the dirt road, Perry and Paul noticed the cars with the federal agents driving toward the jeep and the house. More shots ensued and as Paul turned the car onto the main stretch of highway, the attorney hoped that there would be no injuries or fatalities and the men who had been so responsible for finding Della would be safe.

Murmuring low, he said "Della, Della, it's me baby. It's Perry, can you hear me? I'm sorry….so sorry. If only I hadn't asked you to help me. But it's OK. You're safe now. It's alright…everything is going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You look beautiful, a little tired but beautiful. We're going to get you checked out first then we'll go back to the hotel so you can rest, OK? I love you, you know that don't you? I love you more than life itself. You're my whole world sweetheart. I'm nothing without you. I need you to come back to me. I know you can do it. Please Della, please." Perry tenderly pulled Della closer to him, wrapping her up in his strong arms and burying his face in her hair. Not knowing the full extent of her injuries, he gingerly moved her across his lap, cradling her. Removing his suit jacket he put it over her in an attempt to warm her. Looking down at her lovely face, he noticed the bruises where Hernandez had hit her. He also saw some of bruises on her arms. She still showed no signs of recognition. Thinking that hearing a conversation between him and Paul might help, he began to talk to the investigator.

"Say Paul, I bet you're starving. Why don't we stop and get you something to eat. After all, you're a growing boy."

Paul, picking up on Perry's hidden message took up the conversation. "Yeah, that's a great idea. You know me, I never refuse a free meal. How about you beautiful? Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Doesn't that sound great honey?...and if you're a good girl I will even let you have desert." The men forced a laugh hoping that would elicit a response.

For a few minutes there was silence in the car. Perry continued to hold Della, praying that she would show some recognition. Paul looked at Perry in the rear view mirror and raised his eyes and shook his head. A few minutes later they heard her. Her voice was barely audible and eyes still held a blank stare.

"Good…..good girl"

Perry looked down at Della and smiled, relieved that at last there was some response. "What did you say sweetheart?"

For a moment, there was silence again, then a whisper…"good girl"

"Yes you are darling. You're my girl, my precious, brave, beautiful girl."

Hearing the men's voices especially Perry's seemed to bring Della out of her fog. Della turned her head and tried to raise it but didn't have the energy. All she could manage to do was put her hand on Perry's chest. She looked up and met Perry's gaze. Her voice was still very soft as she turned her body into his and whispered, "Perry…..Perry….it's you….you found me….help you…would do it again….love…..love you too. Sorry…..can't stay awake."

Perry leaned over and softly brushed warm lips on Della's mouth. He quietly whispered. "That's alright sweetheart. Just close your eyes and sleep."

Della began to realize she was back where she belonged. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, warmed by Perry's coat, the touch of his embrace and his lips on hers.

Della Street sat on a gurney in the emergency room at Sharp Memorial Hospital in downtown San Diego. She had slept the entire way back from Ensanada. Even though Della's injuries were minimal and not life threatening Perry wanted her to be checked out. Besides having her ankle, leg, arm and bruises attended to, the very fact she wasn't herself was reason enough for Perry. When they arrived at the hospital, Paul had parked the car and gone inside leaving Perry to stay with Della. A few minutes later he returned with a nurse and orderly pushing a gurney. Perry gently handed Della over to them, then got out of the car himself and walked along side as they took Della back to one of the cubicles. The nurse immediately began to take care of Della, placing a warmed blanket over her, cleaning her leg, applying an antiseptic and bandaging it. She took care of the cuts and bruises, minimal that they were on Della's arm, hands and face and placed an ice pack on her ankle, wrapping it in an ace bandage. The ice was at this point more for the comfort of the patient but the nurse used it anyway. Perry was getting a little concerned that Della was still sleeping and conveyed this to the nurse. She smiled and told him the Doctor would be in to see Della in a few minutes. Some minutes later a Doctor walked into the cubicle and read the notations the nurse had made on Della's chart. He was introduced to Perry and the two men shook hands. The Doctor was about to tend to Della but Perry stopped him.

"Excuse me Doctor Spencer, I don't mean to interrupt what you're doing but I am a little concerned."

Dr. Spencer turned his attention to Perry, taking note that he was worried.

"How can I help Mr. Mason?"

First let me say that I very much appreciate you and the nurses taking care of Della but, well, you see she's still asleep. I don't know how much you were told but Della has just been through a living hell….a living nightmare and….."

Dr. Spencer held up his hand. "I met Mr. Drake before I came in here. He explained what happened to Miss Street and brought me up to date. I do agree that she has been through a terrible experience but let me assure you that she will be just fine. Her injuries are very minimal and should heal nicely. As for her sleeping, what I can determine is that she is in shock. That's why we have the blanket over her. Sometimes when people are in shock they sleep. It's the body's way of dealing with what happened. She's pretty wiped out which under the circumstances is normal. She should awaken soon. I'm going to give her medication which will take care of her dehydration. It should also help with the shock. I predict she will be feeling much better very soon." Dr Spencer smiled at the attorney. "And Mr. Mason, something tells me that you will be the best medicine for Miss Street."

The Doctor then inserted an IV into Della's arm. After a few minutes Della's eyes opened, her lashes fluttering. It took her a moment to realize where she was. At one point, the fear seemed to reappear in her eyes but Perry was there, smiling, holding her hand and brushing her hair away from her forehead.

The Doctor smiled. "It's nice to see you're awake. Can you tell me your name?"

Very quietly the patient answered the Doctor. "Della Street"

"Excellent. Now can you tell me where you are?"

"The hospital"

Dr. Spencer smiled. How are you feeling Miss Street?"

"A little better"

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Do you know this guy over here? The one who hasn't left your side since he brought you in, won't let you alone and is making sure we are taking very good care of you?"

For the first time Della smiled. Turning her head her gaze fell on the man she loved. Without taking her eyes off him she quietly said, "He's my hero and his name is Perry."

The Doctor's voice was genuine and warm. "It's nice to know that romance is alive and well. Now, we suggest admitting you, even if it's only for overnight. You were in shock and besides, you have a cut on your leg which we cleaned and bandaged. Also your ankle is badly swollen so it would be better if you were off your feet for a least a few days. You should have it looked over by an orthopedist. The cuts and bruises on your arm and hands should heal nicely. The bruises on your face are very slight so there really isn't a need for concern there. You do need to be hydrated, that's what the tube in your arm is for. I understand you haven't had anything to eat or drink in almost 48 hours. As a matter of fact, if you tell us what you would like I could have my nurse get it for you. We'd be happy to do that for you."

Perry spoke up. "I think that's a good idea darling. You'll be able to rest and have some food. First though, I think you should have something to drink."

"Can I have some water please?"

The nurse quickly got Della a glass of water. Smiling to her patient she said, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Dr. Spencer also had a smile for Della and some encouraging words. "Miss Street, I know you've been through quite a lot but let me reassure you that you will make a complete recovery and be fine. Now if you and Mr. Mason will excuse me, I have to check on my other patients. I'll look in on you a little later."

"Thank you Doctor." Perry extended his hand. Thank you for taking such good care of Della."

"Yes thank you Doctor." Della gave the Doctor a warm smile

"You both are very welcome. It was my pleasure." The Doctor left and Perry turned his attention to the woman who was his whole world. He was a little concerned. He walked over to her and quietly asked, "are you sure that's all you want baby?"

Della's eyes met Perry's. Her voice was still soft but she appeared to be out of her fog and somewhat more coherent.

"Yes counselor, that's all I want. Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Please hold me and don't let me go."

The lawyer didn't have to be asked twice. He sat down next to Della on the gurney and took her in his arms. Putting his face next to hers, he murmured low. "I have you baby. You're warm and safe in my arms. I promise I won't let you go…..I won't let you go."

"Perry?"

The attorney pulled slightly away to face his secretary and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face.

"What do you need Della?"

"Please, can we just go back to the hotel and be by ourselves? I promise I'll be good. I'll eat something and I'll drink and rest as much as you want me to but I don't want to stay overnight. I feel better already. You made me feel better. These Doctors and Nurses are very kind and caring but you are my knight in shining armor." Della caressed Perry's cheek with her hand. You, Mr. Mason are all I need."

"Della, I don't know. I think you should stay. It's just for one night and I'll be right here with you."

Della didn't answer but looked up at Perry with pleading eyes. Perry met her gaze and knew he couldn't argue. Smiling, he said, alright Miss Street, you win…for now. But at the first sign that something is wrong, I am bringing you back here myself and you'll have to stay.….and there will be no argument….no objection. I'll just have to overrule it."Perry's eyes twinkled as he asked his secretary one more question. "So do we have a deal Miss Street?"

Della put her arms around Perry's neck and pulled his face down to hers. Although still somewhat weak, her answer was clear.

"Yes counselor, we have a deal"

A little later Della was discharged with some instructions. Instead of using a wheel chair Perry picked Della up in his arms, carried her down the hall, into the lobby and out to the parking lot. Not caring who saw them or what was said, the attorney tenderly put his secretary into his car, then slid in next to her, pulled her close and drove back to the hotel…and to the first hours of peace they had in days.


	11. Chapter 11

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 10

Perry Mason's eyes were on what he thought to be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Della Street was lying on a chaise on the balcony of their suite. She was dressed simply in a pair of light brown pants, a silk crème colored top and a pair of bronze sandals that showed off her perfectly red manicured toes. An understated watch graced one wrist and on the other was a slim gold bangle bracelet with small diamonds. The bracelet was new, a gift from Perry given to her just that morning.

The attorney had awakened early, leaving Della to sleep. He left a long stemmed red rose and a note on his pillow in case she woke and didn't find him in the suite. The rose was from the dozen he had gotten her the day before….the day he had rescued her from the man that held her prisoner….the man that was about to "sell her" to the highest bidder. Now as Perry watched Della, he felt his whole body tremble. He had come too close to losing her and the mere thought that at this very minute she could have been in a foreign country, far away from him shook him to the core.

When Perry had returned to the hotel with Della they were met by Ben and Julia. The Kramer's were thrilled to see her and all but smothered her with hugs. After escorting Perry and Della to their suite and speaking to them for a few minutes they returned to the business of running the hotel. Julia, giving Perry a smile, handed him the "Do Not Disturb" sign. Ben took Perry aside and let him know he had put his entire staff at their disposal when and if they wanted or needed anything. Otherwise he said, the couple would not be bothered and would be left alone.

After getting Della settled in bed, Perry called down to room service and ordered brunch for the two of them. When the food came, Perry carefully kept his eyes on his secretary. Della ate, although slower than she normally did and halfway through, pronounced herself finished. Perry thought she should have a little more, but after what she had just been through he didn't want to press the issue.

When they finished eating, Perry slid into bed next to Della, wrapping her up in his arms. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling quietly and watching a little TV. Della dozed off a few times, each for a few brief moments, but couldn't sleep. She would close her eyes for a little while and each time Perry thought she had fallen asleep. Then she would open her eyes, turn to Perry as if to make sure he was still there, smile and try again. Perry just held her, speaking to her in soft low tones, rubbing her back, stroking her hair and caressing her face. After her third attempt at sleep, Perry lightly kissed her eyelids closed and stroked them with his fingers. His voice was very soft and he kept repeating the kisses and the motion.

"You're so tired baby. You need sleep. Come here." Perry moved slightly and tugged Della even closer to him.

"Mmmm…that feels so nice Counselor but what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing your eyelids closed and, my dear Miss Street, you have to keep them closed until I tell you otherwise."

"And what happens if I don't?" Della's voice was beginning to sound drowsy but it held the familiar tease that the attorney loved.

"Then I will just have to keep kissing them until you do. I might even pick something out from my magic bag of tricks. See, very simple…..very easy."

"Uh huh….very easy…..always know what to do….make it better….magic." In another minute he heard Della's breathing change and felt her body completely relax against his. She was finally asleep.

Sometime later Agent Bradford phoned. Della was still asleep and Perry hurried to answer the call so as not to wake her. The agent inquired about Della and was pleased to learn that she was resting, had eaten and was more herself. The other girls were all safe and had been given food, clothing and a place to stay. He said the Bureau would be working with immigration to try and help the women obtain legal paperwork so they could all stay in the United States. He let Perry know that Hernandez and his cronies had been captured and the money returned to the bank. He explained to the attorney about the contents of the box. It had contained a list of women who worked in various hotels in and around Coronado and San Diego. It also contained around $300,000. They still hadn't found Mike, the bellman but Bradford let Perry know they would not give up. Perry questioned him as to Nora's punishment and Bradford told him that it would essentially be up to Della, him and the Kramer's. He said she was somewhat culpable but it was because of her that they were able to follow the leads, rescue Della and the other women, capture Hernandez and successfully put an end to the trafficking ring. Perry said he would talk to Della and the Kramer's and would get back to him in a day or two. The men said goodbye, Perry hung up the phone and returned to sit on the bed next to Della. He was reading a magazine when he felt her stir a bit then heard her call out.

"Let me out….Open this door….open this door. Let me out. No, no, go away. I won't tell you…. I'll never tell you anything. Go away…. I'll run….you won't win…..never find me….he'll never find me….have to run…..all again….would do it all again….anything to help. He's coming back…the bad man is coming back Get away from me"

Perry realized that Della was dreaming. As gently as he could, he shook her awake. "Della, Della. Wake up sweetheart. You're dreaming. It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. Come on, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

Della opened her eyes and sat straight up, clutching the quilt. Her breathing was coming in gasps and Perry could see her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were wild with fright and she had the look of a deer in headlights.

Perry held her shaking body close to his and spoke in a low, soothing voice. "Della, Its ok baby, I'm right here, see? Can you look at me please?"

Della continued to shake. She heard Perry calmly say, "It's alright, shh shh shh….Hold tight to me. Della held onto Perry so forcefully, she almost cut off his circulation. Her nails dug into his skin and she held her eyes tightly closed as if to completely block out the dream. Perry continued to hold her and a minute or so later, she loosened her death grip, pulling away from him. Her breathing began returning to normal and she was able to speak in a normal voice.

"Perry, oh Perry, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Della, my God, you have nothing to be sorry for. Look at what you just went through." Perry lightly brushed back some hair from Della's face and smiled. You are so strong and so brave…my beautiful brave girl. Now, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"Uh huh" Della returned the smile slightly and took a breath. She leaned back into Perry and laid her head on his broad chest.

"It was so scary, so real. I was in the truck…the truck that took me away and it was just like it happened. The door was locked and there were no windows. Then I was in that small dirty room, the one they put me in before they took me to the other, larger room. He was standing over me and I knew I had to run away. It was my only choice. He kept wanting me to talk but I wouldn't….I wouldn't talk to him. He was awful. His smelled from liquor and tobacco and cheap cologne. He kept pulling me to him. He was laughing and saying I was never going to get away from him. No one would find me. That's when I woke up….when you woke me up….Perry?"

"Hmmm….?"

"He…he can't find me…..can he?"

Perry realized Della was truly frightened and was still feeling the repercussions of her kidnapping.

"Oh no Darling.….no…no…no. You don't have to worry about that, ever. He's locked up and he's going to be there for a long time, probably the rest of his life."

Della smiled slightly. Her voice was small. "Oh….Oh I see. That's good.

Perry's heart ached for Della. He longed to protect her, to take away her pain and fear and comfort her even more than he was doing at the moment. Perry pulled her closer and put his face to hers. Whispering low, he said lovingly, "My sweet baby. I love you. Let me help you. I'm going to help you. Don't be frightened. I never want you to be frightened again." He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his. Their eyes met and seem to bore into one another's soul.

Silently, Perry began to caress Della, letting his hands roam up and down her sides and over the rest of her body. He began to undress her, continuing to kiss and caress her. He ran his hands lightly over her soft silky skin taking his time to gently and tenderly touch every curve and crevice of her body. She had been shaking from the dream, but now she was shaking from Perry's touch. His breath was hot on her flesh and as Perry continued to kiss her, Della responded in her own way, deepening the kisses with a warmth and desire that only her lover could draw out. Perry gently maneuvered Della off his lap and lay her down on the bed. Without stopping the tender touches or the deep kisses, Perry loved Della with great care and gentleness, bringing her back to him and making her forget the terror she had just been through. He guided her along…..touching…..caressing….loving her….delighting in the pleasurable moans he could elicit from her. They had made love many times but this time was different…..this time was special. This time, more than any other, Perry loved her from a place that they had never been to before. From a place so deep within him, he never realized it existed. He loved her with more than his whole being… more than with his soul. In his need to protect and care for Della, he knew that it would be up to him to give her what she needed most….care….protection….safety…. and most of all a deep and abiding love.

For her part, Della gave herself completely over to Perry. He was the only one that could make her forget the horrible trauma she had just been through. He was, she knew, the one and only man she felt safe with….the one and only man who would protect her…..the one and only man who would love her like no other and the one and only man she could give her heart and soul to.

As Perry continued to love Della with his soft touches and endearing words, she made sure he knew what he meant to her. She matched him…. touch for touch….. kiss for kiss…. skin to skin…..soul to soul. There, in the quiet of their home away from home…..in the quiet of the bedroom, with the sun just beginning to set, the two lovers who had been apart through no fate of their own came together again as one and finally put the horrific events of the past few days behind them.

Perry came out of his daydream by the sound of a soft voice. "Penny for your thoughts Counselor, why so far away?"  
>Perry walked over to the chaise and sat down beside his lady. With a smile and that irrepressible twinkle in his eyes, he said, "I'm sorry Darling, I was just admiring my very own piece of art. You're like a beautiful painting or sculpture. Do you know that?"<p>

Della laughed. "Smooth, very smooth Mr. Mason. Now how about if you tell me the real reason behind those thoughts."

"It's the truth Della, honest. I was just looking at you lying there and you looked so gorgeous…and I was thinking about last night."

"Oh, I see." A deep crimson blush began to appear on Della's cheeks.

"There's that blush I love so much. You know, as much as I love you, when you blush like that, I love you even more….if that's possible…...and if the way you look is any indication of how you feel, than am I right in assuming that you feel better?"

Della's eyes sparkled with life and light once again. A smile played at the corners of her mouth. Taking Perry's hand in hers, she softly caressed it before bringing it to her lips. Her voice was soft and loving.

"You assume correctly, my handsome attorney…..and sir, I owe it all to you. As incredible as last night was, just having you here, next to me is all I need. You always take such wonderful care of me. Somehow, you always seem to know the right things to say and do to take away all the bad things. You made my nightmares go away and thanks to you, I had a lovely dream last night."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes Counselor, that, is indeed a fact and I know you are dying for me to tell you all about it, aren't you?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, yes, I'd love to hear all about your wonderful dream."

With that, the very beautiful Miss Street, told her very handsome Mr. Mason all about her dream. When she had finished, she gave the attorney a look so mysterious and so seductive that it stole his breath. All the lawyer could do was take his secretary's hand in his and whisper softly, "well, we'll just have to see what I can do about making it come true. Leaning over, he pressed warm lips to hers. Then standing up, he went to make a phone call, leaving the very gorgeous Miss Street breathless and wanting more.

In the early evening, Paul Drake knocked at the door of Perry and Della's suite. Della was taking a bubble bath in preparation for the evening. All Perry would tell her is that they were going to dinner and she should take some kind of wrap. Perry welcomed Paul into the suite, poured them both a drink then studied the handsome P.I's face. Knowing him as he did, he handed him the drink and asked, "alright Mr. Drake, I know something's up. Care to let me in on it?"

"Where's Della?"

Taking a bubble bath, why?"

Paul motioned Perry out to the balcony. Once there Paul began to speak somewhat hesitantly.

"Perry, I have the information you wanted on Suzanna."

"That's great Paul. You sure work fast Mr. Drake. Makes you worth those big bucks I pay you." Perry laughed, then stopped when he realized Paul wasn't laughing along with him. The attorney immediately knew there was a problem.

"Alright Paul, let me see the report. What am I not going to like?"

It's not that you're not going to like it Perry, it's just that you're not going to believe what's in there…..and Perry there's something else…and the timing of it is really strange."

"What do you mean?"

The investigator was momentarily silent then he continued. "Suzanna called me this morning. She said she wanted to meet with me. She needed a favor. So I met her for breakfast."

"…And?"

"And she wanted me to dig into her past….more directly, her medical history. That is, her biological medical history. I mean she knows all about being adopted but you know, adoptions are sealed. Once a baby is placed with a family and once that adoption becomes permanent all records and information are sealed up tighter than a drum. Suzanna tried to find out because since she's getting married she wanted to know if there was anything health wise in her background she should be aware of. I told her I would be happy to help but just out of curiosity I asked her why she didn't go her parents or you. She looked me straight in the eye and said she asked her parents but they had very little information and it wasn't because she didn't love you or trust you, it was because she did. You're too close to her and she wanted to keep everything on a business level. She even asked what I charged. When I told her I wouldn't charge her, she said that was unacceptable and unless we came up with a monetary amount, she would go to someone else.

"Well I'll give her credit. At least she went to the best. You're right, the files are sealed. So let me ask you Mr. Drake, just how did you come into possession of this information?"

Paul grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say that I have friends in the records department in the L.A. City Hall. But let me tell you pal, from the day I met her there was something else in Suzanna's manor that raised my radar. There was something in the way she looked at me and in the way she spoke that gave me goose bumps. I couldn't quite figure it out, then the report came through. After I read it, I understood. All I can say is when you read it, you're going to understand everything too. Just remember about Della. If I were you, I would wait until you go back home. I think it will make it easier."

Now Perry was worried. "My God Paul, what the hell is in that report that has you so spooked?" Mason took the file from Drake and began to read through it. When he got to the second page he stopped. His face paled and his hands began to shake. He took a deep breath to gather himself, then meeting Paul's eyes he said, "Thanks Paul, thanks for everything and I think you're right. I think it would be best if I waited till Della and I were home."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

I don't know Paul. I mean as well as I know her, this is going to take her completely off guard. She's just getting over the whole kidnapping ordeal…now this. We're going back in a few days. When we got Della back, I called Jackson and Gertie and told them to close the office for another week. At least it will give me time to think how I want to handle this. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to see how my beautiful girl is coming along…..and Paul, thanks, thanks for everything."

"You bet pal, you bet. Anytime, you know that, anytime."

The two men shook hands. Perry walked Paul to the door and patted him heartily on the back. When Paul left, Perry closed the door, took the file the detective had given him and walked into the bedroom. Taking out his suitcase, the lawyer placed the folder inside…..in the hidden compartment where he knew Della wouldn't find it. He always hid her gifts and trip brochures there. All the wonderful surprises he always loved to spoil and indulge her with were always put there. Now he hid the file there….the file that would give Della the answer to the puzzle. After he told her the information and after she read it, her questions about Suzanna would finally be answered. Then they would have to tell Suzanna. Perry closed the suitcase and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he put a smile on his face and went in search of the woman he loved. He only hoped the outcome of this new development would be a happy one for her as well as his God daughter.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The night air was warm and a soft breeze came up over the ocean and settled on the attractive couple sitting in the gazebo. The round table held covered trays of food, and a crystal vase filled with pink, white and red roses. Rose petals were strewn about and candles were encased in hurricane lamps. Two glasses were filled with wine and a silver bucket on a stand sat next to the table, holding the bottle with the remainder of the delicious liquid. White twinkling lights hung down from inside the top of the gazebo and more lights had been placed around the perimeter. A trio off in the corner softly played the romantic music of Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole and Tony Bennett.

Perry was watching Della who was dreamily watching the candles. Mason noticed tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Tenderly he took her small delicate hand and held it between his strong, large ones. In a soft, loving tone, he asked, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Della looked at this man whom she loved so and who was her whole world. She smiled as she quietly answered him. "Oh Perry, I can't believe this. This is exactly like my wonderful dream. It's perfect, just perfect. Tell me, counselor, how did you manage this?"

Perry smiled, happy to have been able to give Della "her dream." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it so lightly, it sent shivers up and down Della's back.

"It wasn't hard. After you told me about your dream, I just called Ben and told him what I wanted. He and Julia were more than happy to accommodate me and so viola…." Perry snapped his fingers. "You have your dream. Now we can dream together."

"Just like magic huh?"

"Yes baby, just like magic."

"Well, it's a good thing that this is what I dreamt. What would you have done if I said I dreamt that I was on a magic carpet?"

The lawyer threw back his head and laughed. Then, with a caring tone and a somewhat serious expression he said, I would have gotten you that carpet my dear. I just don't know how we could have gotten up in the air. You do know that I will always get you what you want. I always want to make your dreams come true."

Della's voice was barely audible. "I know. You spoil me so Perry." She got up out and came around to the big man's chair. Sitting down in his lap, she put her hands around his neck and pulled him close. Meeting his mesmerizing blue eyes with her spectacular hazel ones, she whispered low. Her voice was soft but her words were clear….direct…purposeful. "I never knew it could be like this."

"Be like what?"

"This way…..so wonderful and so full. My life….. our life together….working together….being together. I never thought I would ever meet a man like you. I'm so happy. You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

Perry smiled and brushed back a wisp of windblown hair. "I feel the same way darling. I…I just hope I never do anything that would hurt or upset you."

Before Della could ask him what he meant by that statement, Perry asked, "now would you do something for me?"

"I'll do anything for you Counselor, what is it that you need?"

"You darling, you're all I need. Are you up to dancing with me? It will be a short dance I promise. Remember what the Doctor said about keeping off that foot."

Della's voice was low and silky as she answered her handsome attorney. "I remember Perry and yes I'd love to."

The couple stood up and walked to the middle of the gazebo. Perry took Della in his arms, cognizant still of her healing ankle and her leg but gently pulling her as close as he could. They began to sway more than actually dance, breathing in the sea air and the fragrance of the flowers. It was an unusual blend but it had quite an effect on the lovers. As Perry led Della around the makeshift dance floor, he put his face next to hers and sang along in his baritone voice.

Love is a many-splendored thing,  
>It's the April rose that only grows in the early spring,<br>Love is nature's way of giving a reason to be living,  
>The golden crown that makes a man a king.<br>Once on a high and windy hill,  
>In the morning mist two lovers kissed and the world stood still,<br>Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing,  
>Yes, true love's a many-splendored thing.<p>

When the song finished, Della looked up at Perry and said, "That song, that's the song they were playing the night…."

"The night we went to dinner and then instead of taking you home I took you to the beach."

"I remember Perry. They were playing that song on the radio. That's the night we told each other how we felt. I'll never forget that night."

"Neither will I. Now, my beauty, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Della snaked her arms around Perry's neck, bringing his face down to hers. Her voice was breathless, seductive and sultry.

"There certainly is sir."

"What….what…what would that be?" Perry had a hard time forming his words.

Della didn't hesitate. "You can take me back to the suite."

A short time later, the attorney and his secretary were once again ensconced in their suite. Della headed to the bedroom to change. Perry went to his suitcase and removed the file Paul had brought him hours earlier." Scanning it again, he was about to put it away when a thought came to him. Momentarily forgetting Della was so close by, he said aloud to himself,"how will I ever tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

At the sound of Della's voice, Perry froze. The turning to face her, he slowly walked over to where she was standing. Forcing a smile, and taking a deep breath, he summoned the courage he knew he was lacking. Taking Della by the hand, he led her to the sofa and sat her down, then sat down beside her. With a loving and caring voice, he tenderly brushed her face with the back of his hand.

"My Della….you've been through so much. I love you. Never ever forget that."

Della began to have a strange feeling. Her voice almost quivered as she asked, "Perry, what is it? What's wrong?"

Silence from the attorney

"Perry, Perry? Please darling, you're scaring me."

The lawyer's face was ashen. "Della, I have something to show you but before I do, I want to tell you something. It's actually a story…a true story about a girl and the family that loves her….and….and…you.


	12. Chapter 12

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 11

Della Street's face was pale. Her hands shook and her whole body trembled. To say she was shell shocked was an understatement. Silent tears ran down her face and although Perry Mason was doing his level best to consol her, he was not having much success. All he could do was wrap her up in his arms and let her cry. He….they….would talk when she could gather herself….when she could finally think. Until then, the lawyer knew, all he could do was just be there for her.

Della knew Perry was trying to make it better…to make her feel better and she loved him for it. His strong arms offered shelter and support. His gentle voice and endearing words offered peace and his caresses and small soft kisses offered love. She was trying to process what Perry had told her. Part of her was overjoyed and thrilled. Part of her was confused and incredulous. Her tears were a mixture of both

It seemed to Della as though an eternity had passed before she took a deep breath and looked up at Perry with an unbelieving gaze. In actuality, it had only been a little while.

Perry returned the look with a sympathetic smile and in his most tender voice asked Della, "a little better now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm alright really. It's just the shock of it you know. I'll tell you, it's not something I would have expected, not in a million years. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine now."

"Can I get you anything, maybe a drink?"

"Uh Uh….Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"How…how…I mean where….where did you get this?"

"From Paul"

"Paul knows too?"

"Yes, Della, he knows. Look, you may as well know how we came into possession of this. After you said there was something about Suzanna that you couldn't put your finger on, my curiosity was piqued. Since I had asked Paul to look into Max's background, I decided I wanted him to check out Suzanna too. I knew nothing about Max and even though I knew Suzanna, I hadn't seen her in quite a long time and I wanted…."

Placing a well manicured finger on Perry's lips, Della said, "You wanted to make sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble and that Max was who he said he was and that he was good enough for her."

Perry laughed ruefully. Taking Della's hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and first kissed each finger, then the inside of her palm. "Something like that. Anyway, Paul ran a check on Max. Of course everything matched and by that time, we all found out about his work with the Bureau. Then the strangest thing happened."

"What was that?"

"Suzanna herself went to Paul and asked him to find her medical records….her biological medical records. I think she probably wanted them because she's getting married. She asked Julia and Ben but they really didn't know much. She didn't want to ask me…told Paul we were too close and she wanted to keep it strictly business. That's when Paul said something in the way she handled herself was familiar and his antennae was raised. So he used his connections at City Hall and presto, here we have the file.

Della smiled her usually radiant smile. "Well, I must admit I am shocked but Perry, you know something?"

"What's that honey?"

"I am really happy about this news."

Perry gave her a skeptic look

"No, really, I am happy. I mean I liked Suzanna right away and like I said, there was something familiar about her. I just never expected this….to be cousins. It's a small world isn't it?"

"You can say that again." Perry kissed the top of Della's head, pulled back and winked at her.

"It's a small world, yes indeed, a very small world. Just when you least expect it, something amazing happens."

The pair touched their foreheads to one another and laughed.

"Della, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Counselor, you know that."

Suddenly Perry looked a bit uncomfortable. It was as though he really didn't want to ask Della the next question. "Did….Did you ever know about Suzanna. I mean that she was put up for adoption?"

"No, I never knew anything. Della had a faraway look on her face. It was as though she was daydreaming. A moment later she began to tell Perry the story about her family. "My Aunt Claire, she was the baby of the family. My Dad was the oldest, there was another son, James, and another daughter, Grace. The family was complete or so everyone thought. The year Grace turned 10 Claire was born. She was what you might call "a surprise." Claire was only five years older than me. I loved spending time with her. She was more like a big sister to me than an Aunt. I loved going over to my Grandmother's, first because it was Grandma's but also Aunt Claire was still living there. My Aunt Grace and my Uncle James were, you know, older and they seem to always have been off on their own. Not that I didn't love them and that they didn't spoil me but Aunt Claire was special. She would always take me places and polish my nails and style my hair. Whenever I stayed at Grandma's she would let me sleep in her big bed and we'd be up really late talking and laughing about anything and everything. The summer after my freshman year in high school, she had promised to take me on a vacation for two weeks. We were going to fly to Miami, Florida to attend the Pan American Fair. At first, my parents didn't want us to go but Aunt Clair was determined. Once she made up her mind about something, she never backed down. She could be really stubborn and very independent."

Perry smiled and tenderly ran his hand through Della's hair. "Stubborn and independent hmmm?...Sounds like someone I know and love."

Della pulled back and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. She smiled as she cuffed Perry on the arm.

"She sounds like she's a wonderful woman. I'd love to meet her."

Della's smile left her face. When she spoke her voice was very soft. "Was….she was wonderful."

Perry immediately noticed the change in Della. He nestled her chin in his hand and spoke in his most gentle voice. "What happened baby?"

"Like I said, we were going to fly to Florida. My parents finally gave in. They said we could go but we could only go for one week, not two. We said alright and the trip was all set. Then, all of a sudden Aunt Claire came to see my parents, in particular my Dad. There was a lot of whispering and low voices. She spent a lot of time in my Dad's study. Then Claire came and talked to me. She said she loved me and she was very sorry but the trip was canceled…..she said she was moving to California. I asked her why and she said it was something she just had to do. Perry, I was devastated. I didn't even care about the trip at that point. I was just so upset that she was moving so far away. Anyway, one week later she left for L.A. and I thought I would never see her again or at least for a very long time. The next thing I know, it's not even a year later, maybe six or seven months and she was back. All she said was that things didn't work out so she decided to come home. Things were fine after that, except I noticed that Aunt Claire seemed different….more mature and insightful. We still did lots of things together but there was just this….I don't know….this difference about her. I never knew why…now it all makes sense. So, like I said things were fine and then one night, about two weeks after my graduation from high school there was….there was the accident." Della looked at Perry with tears glistening in her eyes. She paused for a moment as if to gather herself. Perry, realizing what she was about to say would be hard for her, held her closer. When she began to speak again, her voice was even softer than before. "Claire had been dating this guy from the next town over. None of us liked him. He was always showing off….acting like a big shot. It was always about how much money he had, where he liked to go, that sort of thing. One night he and Claire went into the city to see a show and have dinner and go dancing at this really expensive restaurant. Richard drank a lot…I even think he was a little tipsy before they left and from what the police said, he was pretty wasted by the time they left the city. He wouldn't let Claire drive Told the police his father would be really angry if he let someone else drive the car and something happened to it. Claire try to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. Well on the way home he…he…the car went out of control and hit a tree. He was going so fast. She…she never knew what hit her but that jerk walked away with hardly a scratch. I never understood that…..I never understood how she could be here one minute and gone the next and I never understood how he could be alive and my beautiful, wonderful Aunt could be gone."

"Della, Oh Della, I'm sorry honey….so sorry." Perry felt a touch of sadness hearing the story. His heart ached for Della. All he could do was wrap her up in his arms and offer consoling words. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Perry pulled back.

"And no one ever told you about the baby?"

"Perry, you have to understand. In those days, any single young girl that became pregnant would never keep the baby. It's still like that today. Plus I was a kid when she got pregnant so they weren't about to tell me anything and after she was killed, I guess it didn't matter anymore. My grandparents were devastated…we all were. I do remember hearing my Father one day. He was talking to Mom and he said, "if only she were here, we would have a reminder. Maybe, we didn't think it through. Then my Mom said, "now John dear, you know that was the only way." I didn't question them because it was none of my business but now I know what my Dad meant by that statement."

Della let out a deep breath. Her eyes met Perry's and she asked, "So what do we do now?"

Perry held Della's hands in his. "That my beautiful girl, is entirely up to you. Whatever you want to do will be fine with me, you know that. I'm in your corner. I'm happy to help in any way I can. You have all my support and all my love."

The room grew quiet as Della leaned in and pressed warm lips to Perry. He responded, deepening the kiss as he pulled Della closer, caressing her silky skin. In the silence of that room….in the beauty of that moment…..everything that was needed to be said between the lovers was in the wonder of that time and the power of that embrace.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. The sun was already high in the sky, throwing out its warm rays on the start of this wonderful day.

Della sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs. The balcony doors were opened, the sun was shining through and balmy breezes found themselves wafting into the room. Perry was in the shower and Della was waiting for him to be finished. Della had been awake for most of the night just thinking about Suzanna and reminiscing about her childhood and her family, especially her Aunt. As she recalled her memories, a smile played at the corner of her mouth. The more she thought, the wider the smile became. Della let out a deep breath. She had made her decision. She knew what she wanted to do.

Perry walked into the bedroom. Della turned to face him, gave him a brilliant smile and quickly got off the bed. She jumped up into Perry's arms and began to kiss him with such ardor that he was momentarily taken back and had to steady himself while holding Della in his embrace. Laughing, he tenderly kissed her forehead and sat down on the bed with her still in his arms.

"Care to tell me what has you so happy Miss Street?"

"I've been thinking things over and I've come to a conclusion."

"Oh you have, have you?"

"Yes Counselor I have." Della's voice became almost breathless. "I made a decision Perry. I want to talk to Suzanna. I want to let her know about our connection….that we're family. I want to tell her about her biological mother and how wonderful she was. I only hope Ben and Julia understand. I would never want to hurt them and I'm sure Suzanna wouldn't want that either." Della suddenly gave Perry a pensive look. It seemed that she was having a change of heart. "Oh I don't know. Maybe I should leave well enough alone. I don't want to be the cause of any pain or unpleasantness between Suzanna and her parents." Della momentarily closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt Perry's hand gently squeeze her arm in a reassuring touch.

"For what it's worth, would you like to know what I think?"

It's worth a lot and yes, I would love to know what you think."

"Well then, Miss Street, here's what I know. Sweetheart, one of the reasons I love you so much is because of your instincts. You always go with your gut feeling and rarely are you wrong. You are a brave, strong, independent woman and it's clear now that's what is so familiar about Suzanna. She has those Street genes. Of course, her parents had a lot to do with her personality and they raised a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful young woman but if you ask me, I always say its both nature and nurture that determines how a person turns out. In my book, Suzy has the best of both worlds." Perry pulled back and brushed a wisp of hair away from Della's face. Gazing at her lovingly, he asked, "Was that any help?"

Della leaned in and softly kissed her handsome attorney on his lips. Her voice was low when she spoke.

"You always know the exact thing to say….always the right things to make me feel better and to make me feel that what I'm doing is OK. You always encourage me and support me no matter what the situation. Whether we're working on a case or it's personal. No wonder I love you so much."

"I told you I trust your judgment. I always have and I always will."

"Perry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is there anything that might be a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

Della licked her lips, a sure sign she was nervous. Perry immediately understood. He was gentle as he answered her

"Della, do you mean legally?"

"Uh…Uh huh"

Well, legally Suzanna is of age so for any reason if Ben and Julia objected to her knowing, which I doubt will happen, they wouldn't be able to stop you from telling her."

"Oh, I see"

"Honey, I don't think you have anything to worry about, but, if it will make you feel better, I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"How about if you and I speak to Julia and Ben first. You know, tell them the story, show them the report. Would that make you feel better?"

Della put her hand on Perry's cheek and caressed it softly. "Yes, darling it would. You're just wonderful, you do know that, don't you. You, Mr. Mason are my hero."

Perry grinned and brought Della's hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her wrist. "Thank you baby. If I have to be anyone's hero, I'm glad it's yours. Now my beauty, what if we get dressed, then I'll buy you breakfast….and after that, we'll make sure we find Julia and Ben together and together we'll tell them a wonderful story.

Even though Della had tears in her eyes, she gave Perry a brilliant smile. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "I think Counselor, that is a wonderful idea and as long as you're by my side, I can't go wrong."

With that, Della stood up and held out her hand to Perry. Once more she sounded like her assured, cool, confident self. "Come on Mr. Mason. Breakfast sounds delicious. Suddenly I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews whether at the group or at the FF site. They are always much appreciated.

Have a safe and happy rest of the summer. Michelle

TCOT Garrulous Gambler Chapter 12

Julia Kramer opened the front door of her home to a smiling Perry Mason and Della Street. When Perry called that morning to see if she and Ben were free, something in Perry's tone made the ever perceptive woman realize that whatever the reason for this request was very important. That and the fact that the attorney had asked if the Kramer's would be home instead of at the hotel was a dead giveaway. True, Perry and Della had been to their home a few times and Perry had been there many times by himself before meeting Della but this time….there was just something in the man's voice. Nonetheless, Julia put her notion aside and told Perry that yes, she and Ben would be free that afternoon around two. Perry thanked her, told her that they would see her and Ben later and said a cheery goodbye. Hanging up the receiver on the phone's cradle, he then went in search of Della and found her sitting on a bench in front of the stone wall that led to the beach. She looked lost in thought and Perry knew exactly what she was thinking. Walking up to her, he smiled as he sat down and put his arm around her. Turning her face to his, he said, "Julia and Ben will see us at two. What would you like to do until then?"

"Can we just stay here?"

"We can if you want, but sweetheart that would be for another three hours. Tell you what, why don't we take a walk, look in those trendy little shops you love and then have some lunch?"

A sign escaped Della's lips. "I'd love to take a walk with you Perry and of course I'd love to look in the stores but I don't think I could eat anything. My stomach is doing flip flops already. I don't think I should have eaten breakfast."

"Do you feel sick?" Perry was concerned.

"No, I just feel so nervous. Like a kid on her first day of school. You know, what we tell them is going to change everything for them…and Suzanna…..especially Suzanna."

Perry gently ran his fingers through Della's hair and ever so lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "My dear Miss Street, I have a feeling that everything will turn out wonderfully. Just the way it was meant to. Now come on, let's take that walk, do a little shopping and then we'll go see the Kramer's. Not to worry darling, not to worry." The attorney extended his hand to his secretary and pulled her up into his embrace. He held her close for a moment then put his arm around her and off they went together, thinking about the afternoon and hoping for a happy outcome for everyone.

So here they were, at the designated time on the Kramer's front porch. A smiling Julia ushered them inside. After she hugged Della and placed a kiss on Perry's cheek, she went to retrieve her husband from his office. Ben came into the living room, smothered Della in a hug and shook Perry's hand. Offering them a seat, he started to speak, when Julia came back into the room with a tray containing a pitcher of lemonade, four glasses and a plate with a mix of chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies she had baked fresh that morning. After some small talk and having the lemonade and cookies which, according to Perry were the best he'd ever had, Julia looked directly at the attorney and, in a somewhat serious tone said," alright Perry, evidently you have something of importance to tell us."

"It is important…very important. That's why we wanted to talk to you here, instead of the hotel. It's…It's personal….very personal. He turned and looked at Della, taking her hand in his and smiling the smile that was always meant only for her

"Della and I have a story to tell you. It's a wonderful story….a true story but it needs an ending. We hope that it will have a happy one. Now hold onto your hats. This is one incredible tale.

PDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

There was momentary silence in the room when Perry and Della finished telling Ben and Julia the story of Suzanna's birth and her biological family. There had been tears in the eyes of both women during the telling of the story and at times Perry could see how hard recounting the facts had been for Della. He let her explain most of it, holding her hand, offering her comfort and support. Now all that Perry and Ben could do was to watch as their girls embraced and tears fell down their faces. The men's eyes were glassy as well as the emotion of the day and the facts of the story descended over them. Julia was the first to speak. Pulling away from Della, she took a breath and found her voice.

"Della, thank you…. thank you for coming here and sharing this with us…..for telling us the truth. You know, we always wondered about Suzanna's biological mother and her family. The only thing they would tell us was that she was single and the father wanted nothing to do with the mother or the baby. After that we didn't think about it anymore. We were so thrilled that we were going to be parents that nothing else mattered…and the day we brought Suzy home, the day that beautiful baby came into our lives was…..well it was incredible to say the least." Julia paused for a moment, took Della's hands in hers and then continued. "I'm just sorry that our happiness was at the expense of your Aunt Claire's pain. I can't even imagine how very hard that was for her. All I can say is that even without knowing who she was we were always grateful to her for the amazing gift she gave us. We will be indebted to her….to your family for the rest of our lives. I always knew that one day Suzy would ask about her background….she would want to know and she has that right. Ben and I would have told her as much as we knew which wasn't a lot but now, now she'll be able to know everything and I know she'll be as happy as we are."

Della was astounded. She knew Julia was a sweet, genuine, caring woman but she never thought she would be this understanding and accepting of the situation.

"Julia…I…..I don't know what to say. I have to be honest and tell you that when I found out about all of this, once the shock wore off I had mixed emotions and doubt. I felt as though Suzanna should know the truth but I didn't want to make things difficult or cause any pain for all of you….and" she turned to Perry, met his gaze, then turned back to her friend, "I didn't want this to be a cause of contention between the three of you. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize your friendship."

Tears again began to form in Della's eyes. Seeing this, Perry started to go to her but Ben stopped him. Walking over to her, Ben put an arm around Della and said, "you never have to worry about that honey,never." Ben started to choke up and took a minute to gather himself. "I think if anything, this will only make our friendship stronger. Now we have a connection that can never be broken."

Hearing those words from Ben was all it took to reassure Della. Perry was beside her an instant later, smiling broadly as he wrapped her up in his arms. Ben stood with his arm around his wife. He let out a deep breath and said, "Alright ladies, I think drinks are in order. I'm going to play bartender so tell me everyone, what would you like?"

Perry picked up on his friends signal and was the first to speak up. Thanks Ben, I think I'd like a scotch." He put his finger under Della's chin and brought her face up to his, gazing into her sparkling eyes. "How about you darling, a glass of wine perhaps?"

Della smiled but merely nodded. Perry laughed and turned to Ben. "My beautiful girl here will have a Chardonnay if you have it."

"I think that could be arranged." Ben turned to his wife. "Sweetheart, would you like your usual?"

Julia, a bit overcome by emotion, could only nod.

In but a few minutes, the drinks were made and passed around. Ben held his glass in his hand and said, "I'd like to propose a toast. On this very emotional but wonderful afternoon, just let me say how grateful I am and always have been for your friendship Perry and for bringing this incredibly beautiful and charming woman into our lives. If we didn't love you before Della and we did, we love you now, not only for yourself but even more so for your strength of character and your generosity. You could have kept this to yourself but you decided to share this news with us. That alone means more to us than you will ever know. So, on this special day I offer this. May the sun always shine on you, may you always be happy and content and may you and Perry be together and in love forever…..and forget the attorney, if I need a good secretary, I'll know who to come to. Cheers!"

The last sentence seemed to have lightened the mood in the room and everyone laughed. Julia then spoke up. "The two of you will have dinner with us, won't you? I know this has been quite a day and I'm sure you'd like nothing better than to go back to the hotel and just catch your breath and spend some time alone but we'd really love it if you would stay. Max and Suzanna will also be here. Everything is fine now and they are back on track. We were worried there for a little while but they worked it all out." Julia thought for a moment then spoke again. "Della, whenever you want to tell Suzanna is fine. We won't say anything to her. I think…I think you and she should spend some time alone."

Della walked over to Julia and clasped her hand. Giving her a brilliant smile, she said, "We would love to stay for dinner…and as for my telling Suzanna, let's just see what happens. I have an idea I'm working on. Now, let's leave the men alone so they can watch the game and you and I can get started on dinner. Just let me know how I can help."

As the woman walked into the kitchen, Ben's voice was incredulous as he said to Perry, "She is one amazing lady my friend, yes indeed, one amazing lady."

There was no response from the famous lawyer. For the first time in his life Perry Mason was at a loss for words.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Later that night Della sat with Perry on the couch in the living room of their suite. Her feet were curled up under her and she was cuddled up in Perry's arms as close as she could be. Because of the chill in the air, Perry had covered her with a light throw. A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt Perry stroking her hair with one hand and lightly rubbing her arm with the other. She smiled as she looked up at him under long lashes and placed her hand on his chest, massaging it with delicate fingers.

"Thank you sweetheart"

Perry smiled down at her. "You're very welcome but for what?

"For bringing me here…..for rescuing me from that crazy, sleazy man….for spoiling me and for finding out about Suzanna….especially for that. You gave me back part of my past….my family. It's like having Aunt Claire back. You're Mr. Wonderful that's all. You're Mr. Wonderful and I love you…..I love you more than anything. You're everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you." Della climbed up onto Perry's lap and put her arms around him hugging him tightly. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him. She felt Perry's hand patting her back and heard the deep timbre of his voice as it rumbled next to her ear.

"I love you too baby. Believe me I was very glad to have rescued you…..to have you back with me safe and sound. The only thing I cared about was finding you and taking care of you. Nothing else mattered. I hate it when you're sad or sick or in pain. It drives me crazy. I'll always be here for you….whatever you need…you know that. As for Suzanna, I'm glad that everything worked out alright…..and as far as spoiling you, that's one of my great pleasures." Perry kissed her forehead than continued. "My other great pleasure is to love you and as far as being without me, you'll never have to worry about it because that will never happen." Now, Miss Street, are you ready for sleep? You've had quite a day you know."

Della sat up and put her hands around Perry's neck. She smiled slightly. I know. It was a wonderful day. I still have to talk to Suzanna and I want to do it very soon. I've been thinking of something else. I want to do something special for her….for Julia too. Today when we were shopping I saw this silver locket in one of the stores. It was beautiful, very old fashioned looking, almost like an antique. I would like to get that for Suzanna. There's something I want to do with it. I also saw a charm. I'd like to get that for Julia. I have an idea for that as well."

"That sounds like a great idea honey. I'm sure they will love whatever you get them. You have wonderful taste. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't there something you'd like?"

Della laughed that low and throaty laugh that Perry loved. "Oh Perry, no. I have everything I need or want. This is for them. I want to get them something that is meaningful, not just any old trinket. When I saw the locket and the charm I knew it would be perfect."

"That's my girl….one step ahead of the game and always thinking about the next person, never herself. Alright my beauty, first thing tomorrow, we will go and buy those treasures you desire so and maybe just maybe I will find another treasure….something for my treasure"

Della didn't answer him but moved slightly and wrapped her legs around the big man. Her fingers slowly but deftly began to unbutton the three small buttons on his polo shirt. As she undid each one, she placed a kiss on the opened spot of his chest. She heard Perry suck in a deep breath. Her next words were spoken in that silky and seductive voice that always drove Perry crazy.

"You know Counselor, you said that I always think about the next person. That's very nice but it isn't necessarily true."

"It….It isn't?" Perry was having a hard time speaking.

"No, as a matter of fact, I always make sure I do something wonderful for myself." Della had begun to run her fingers up Perry's shoulders and now her hands were lightly caressing him behind his ears and down the nape of his neck.

"And….and wh….what…would….that…be?" By now, Perry's breath was coming in gasps.

Della pressed warm lips to Perry, brushing them lightly, running her tongue across them. She kissed him so passionately and so deeply that he could no longer think and responded to her, deepening the kiss even more. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Perry pulled away. He began to unzip Della's dress and tenderly removed it all the while sending a trail of kisses down Della's face, chin, throat, neck, and shoulders finally making his way back up to her sweet delicious lips. When they momentarily broke away, fighting for control, a whisper came from Perry's lover.

"I told you I always do something wonderful for myself."

"Yes and I told you that you put everyone's needs before yours so it would seem that both of us are right."

Perry then began his series of kisses silencing Della before she had a chance to say anything else. The kisses were so overpowering that Della felt hot and dizzy and her head began to swim. She was witless and by the time that Perry picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, she had completely lost her train of thought and could not even find the words she wanted to say to him. As they entered the bedroom, Della's foot lightly pushed the door closed and as Perry laid her gently down on the bed and slowly began to divest her of the rest of her clothes, the rest of her defenses slipped blissfully away. Perry quickly shed his own clothes, then returned to Della's side. Taking control, he continued to kiss and caress her, moving his hands and lips over her body so lightly and expertly he could hear Della moan with pleasure. Suddenly…..unexpectedly….Della moved and began to work her own magic on him. This time it was Perry who moaned and who was left dazed and senseless.

Much later, with both of them well sated, the lovers lay wrapped up in one another's embrace. As Perry caressed Della's face and watched her as she began to fall asleep in his arms, he smiled as he remembered the statement he had made only a few hours before.

"I told you we were both right darling" he said softly murmuring in her ear.

"Mmmm hmmm" was the sleepy reply…..both right….love you."

"I love you too…sleep now"

Perry felt Della go limp against him as sleep finally claimed her and his last thought as he followed her in slumber was what an incredible way it had been to rediscover how right they both were.

Della looked beautiful. She was wearing a light weight two piece summer suit with capped sleeves and a fitted jacket. The suit was a very pale green with small gold buttons on the jacket and the color was a perfect complement to her complexion, especially her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she was trying to put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup but was having a hard time. Her hands were shaking, and her whole body was slightly trembling. Her tasks finally completed, Della reached for her purse and the small gift bag on the table next to her. She looked up when she heard an approving whistle coming from the other side of the room. Perry was leaning against the doorway, his long legs crossed, his arms folded in front of him. Smiling, he walked over to Della, placing his hands around her waist and lightly kissing her on her forehead. Knowing how important the day was and sensing some anxiety in his stunning brunette, his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke.

"You, my dear, look absolutely gorgeous. You look perfect as always."

Della looked up at Perry and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Counselor."

The attorney noticed that his secretary's voice wasn't quite right. There was a slight quiver to it.

"Sweetheart, please don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. It will all go just the way you want it to….just the way you planned.

Della let out a deep breath. "I hope so. It's just that I want it to be perfect but I'm so…..so …."

"Nervous?"

"How did you know?"

Perry smiled and brushed Della's cheek with his hand. "How could I not? First don't you realize by now that I know everything about you? I am Miss Street, well versed in everything you. Furthermore, you barely touched your breakfast, you're trembling, you can hardly talk and you keep licking your lips...did I miss anything?"

Della put her head down. She answered with a quiet "no."

"Come on baby, come sit down with me for a minute." Perry led her to the couch, helped her sit down then sat down next to her. Facing her, he held both of her small, soft, delicate hands in his large, strong ones. "Della, listen to me. I know you're nervous about telling Suzanna and even though Julia and Ben were so great and took the news so well, you still think it might be hard for her. I don't think you're giving her or yourself much credit. That young lady was blessed with two amazingly strong women. She wants to know her background and because of you, she gets her wish. You already have established an immediate rapport so I think that everything will be fine. You'll see, it will all work out. You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't feel it was true. So now my beauty, go and meet the girls and have a wonderful time. I know it will be very special and this, my love will be something you will always remember. Go on now and I will see you back here later. Remember, I expect a full report, alright?" Perry smiled and thumbed Della under her chin. Then he stood, and helped her up. Putting his arm around her, he led her to the door. Before he could do or say anything else, Della looked up at him and said simply "I love you."

Perry bent down and placed a warm sensuous kiss on Della's lips. Then letting his lips linger on hers, he whispered "I know, I love you too." Breaking away, Perry gently squeezed Della's arm in reassurance, opened the door and watched as the woman he loved left to meet the young woman who would either accept or reject her as family. He could only hope it would have a happy ending for them both.

The Boathouse Restaurant was busy but not overly so for the lunchtime patrons dining there this particular day. The weather was beautiful, sunny and warm and those who chose to dine outside felt a light breeze settling over them. Della and the Kramer women had chosen to have lunch inside and now they sat at a table by the window overlooking the bay. As it happened there were not that many guests in that part of the restaurant so the women had a bit of privacy….something which Della was grateful for. She had been the first to arrive, followed shortly thereafter by Julia and her daughter. When Suzanna saw Della she embraced her and repeated over and over how happy and thrilled she was to see her and to know she was alright. The younger woman had not seen Perry's secretary since that terrifying night and in some ways, still felt responsible for Della's horrific ordeal. Della assured her all was well and told Suzanna she was not to blame and that was the end of it. Changing the subject, the older woman, asked the younger one about her wedding plans. Suzanna gave Della a dazzling smile, held out her hand to show her the ring was safely back where it belonged and for the next half hour, regaled both Della and Julia with the plans that she and Max had already made and then asked Julia and Della if they would help with the plans to which the two women happily agreed. By then their lunch had arrived and the women made small talk while eating. After their dishes had been cleared and while waiting for desert, there was a momentary lull in the conversation. Della gave Julia a knowing glance, then turned to face her daughter. Lightly and with some trepidation, Della put her hand over Suzanna's and began to speak in a soft voice.

"Suzanna, I'm so glad that you could have lunch with me. There's ….there's something I want to talk to you about."

For a moment, Suzanna looked startled. "Della, is something wrong? You look worried. Oh, I know, you want me to testify, to go to court and tell what happened. Of course I'll do it. Uncle Perry will be there, won't he? I mean…."

"Suzanna, no honey, nothing's wrong and this isn't about testifying, although I think at some point we'll have to do that. No what I wanted to tell you ….well it's personal….It's wonderful actually….I mean I hope you'll think it is….that's why your Mom is here….see she knows."

"Della, please just tell me. You're scaring me and Mom, what do you know about this?"

Julia just smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter. Suzy, please sweetheart, just listen to Della. Give her your undivided attention. She has something to tell you…It's like a story…..a beautiful and wonderful story."

The young woman did as she was asked and turned her attention to the woman she had only met a week ago and immediately was drawn to.

Della, smiling, began slowly. Suzanna, your Mom is right. I do have a story to tell you. It's all about a young woman and a gift. A gift that a certain young couple wanted more than anything else in the world….and about a baby…a wonderful beautiful sweet baby who grew up to be a wonderful beautiful sweet young woman."

Sometime later after the story was told, there were tears and hugs and smiles and more tears. Della opened her purse and retrieved some tissues, handing them to Julia, Suzanna and using some herself. Suzanna, overcome with emotion finally found her voice.

"Della, I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! I have a cousin. I mean I have other cousins but this…you…I can't believe it…and Mom, you knew! How long…when did you find out?"

Dad and I found out just two days ago. The night Perry and Della stayed for dinner."

Suzanna was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because honey, I thought that Della should tell you. I thought it should be just the two of you but then she called back yesterday and said she wanted me to be with you when you learned the news." Julia reached over and took her daughter's hand. She looked at Della and smiled warmly, silently letting her know her appreciation.

Suzanna again turned to her new relative. "Della, thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means. I love my parents more than anything, they are the best! I'm so lucky they wanted me and I'll always love them but…but"

"I know sweetie, I know. All I can say is that if Claire couldn't keep you I am so happy that you have such wonderful parents. But look how things turned out. I think I'm lucky too…we're all lucky."

Julia reached across the table and took Della's hand. "I couldn't agree more and now were connected. Just like Ben said. We'll be connected forever."

"That's right and before I forget, I have something I want to give the both of you."

"Della…."

"Hush Julia, I really wanted to do this. It's truly my pleasure." Della picked up the small bag she had placed on the empty chair. Withdrawing the two boxes, she handed one to each woman. They were both tied with pink ribbon, Suzanna's, somewhat lighter than her Mother's.

Suzanna opened hers first. Removing the lid, she pushed back the delicate paper and cotton and gently took out the treasured contents. As she looked at the delicate silver locket, she smiled and started to thank its giver. Della smiled and said softly, "Open it up sweetie. The young woman did as she was told and her eyes filled with tears.

"Suzy,"her mother asked gently, "may I see?" The girl handed the locket to her Mother. The older woman took one look and immediately had the same reaction. Inside were two pictures. One was of Julia and one was Claire.

Julia was floored. Her voice was incredulous as she asked, "Della, how in the world….?"

Della smiled. When we were at your house for dinner I asked Ben for a small picture of you. I had an extra picture of Claire in my wallet so I put them in the locket. I thought that Suzanna might like a picture of her two Moms.

Suzanna's voice was just a whisper. I love it Della, thank you."

"Look on the back."

Suzanna turned the locket over and was momentarily puzzled. Julia took it from her daughter and immediately understood.

"Suzy, the first date is your birthday."

"I know that Mom."

"The second….the second is the day you came home to us."

The women looked at Della, smiling and fighting back tears.

"Alright Julia," Della said, time to open yours."

In less than a minute the box was opened and the bracelet taken out. The charm itself held an intricate design on the front. Turning it over Julia saw three intertwined hearts, each engraved with a name. They said Julia, Suzanna and Claire.

"Thank you Della, I'll treasure this forever." Julia's voice was barely audible.

"Della's smile was warm and genuine and her eyes held a sparkling glow. I'm glad you like your gifts. In an attempt to bring some humor to the happy but emotional day, Della then said, alright ladies, I think it's time for desert. I've been eyeing that piece of chocolate cake over there and I was praying that nobody would want it before me."

That statement brought laughter from all three ladies and Julia was calm enough to ask, "alright dear, where's your gift?"

"You know, you sound just like Perry. He asked me what I would like and when I told him I didn't want anything he said 'we'll see'. Then when we were picking up your gifts, he asked me again and again I gave him the same answer. I was so busy making sure what I had bought you turned out the way I wanted, I didn't even notice what he was up to. I remember him saying something about 'it won't do'but beyond that I didn't pay attention."

Julia asked Della, "OK, so what did Perry buy you?"

Della smiled as she showed the women her gift from her handsome lawyer. It was a silver bracelet, set with stones…birthstones. One was Della's, one was Claire's and the last one was Suzanna's. The bracelet was admired, desert was had and the bill taken care of, courtesy of Perry's credit card. As the women left the restaurant, they stopped for a moment and looked out onto the bay. The sun was still shining, the day still balmy and the water still peaceful. The day had been wonderful, fitting for its recipients. As if to hold onto this incredible time a bit longer, the three women, each thinking their own thoughts stayed on the deck, realizing that just when you least expect it, something amazing happens to turn your life around and brings you a gift beyond your wildest dreams.

Two Weeks Later

"Della, do you know what happened to the Hanson file? I thought it was with the others." Perry Mason's voice came over the intercom in Della Street's office.

The secretary smiled knowingly. Standing up, she left her office and walked into Perry's closing the door behind her, momentarily leaning back against the cool, smooth wood. She watched as her employer, head down, tugged on his ear. As she approached his desk, she smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if he was really concentrating or enjoying the ruse too much. Moving closer, she leaned in and deftly removed the sought after file.

Perry looked up with a sheepish grin and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Della smiled at him. 'Ah yes, Mr. Mason,' she thought to herself, 'you definitely are up to something'.

Her voice was smooth and held almost a seductive quality as she said, "Here's the file you were looking for Counselor. It was here all along between Daniels and Miller"

"Why so it was…now how could I have missed it?"

"How indeed. Alright, what's going on? You had that file all the time and you knew exactly where it was. You didn't need me to come in and look for it did you?"

Perry's smile grew broader as he took Della's hand and gently pulled her down onto his lap. He put his face next to hers and nuzzled her ear and her neck while at the same time breathing in her scent. The next step on his journey was Della's sides and hips. Perry's hands traveled up and down her sides and brought them to rest on Della's hips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, he 'petting' her, she with her head on his chest, her eyes closed, a smile playing at the very corners of her mouth.

A soft sigh was heard, then a low voice. "You know sir, this isn't helping us. I still have work to finish and you have those files to read through. Those client's have appointment's tomorrow."

Perry was not to be deterred. His voice took on a husky tone. "Then I can read them tomorrow. Right now, I just want to spend time with my best girl."

"You are incorrigible, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know but I have you to set me straight."

"You're making it very difficult. Come on, let me up so we can finish. Then we can leave and have the whole evening to ourselves."

Perry let out a deep breath. "Oh all right. I just don't think it was fair for you to come in here and get me all worked up and then want to stop"

Della put her hands on Perry's chest and pulled back. "Me?...guess again my handsome defense attorney. Who called who into his office under false pretenses? I could take you to court, you know."

"Yeah, and I would have to plead guilty. But after I throw myself on the mercy of the court and show you as evidence, all I would have to say is that I am so in love with you, exquisite and wonderful creature that you are, that no judge and jury would convict me." Perry reached up and lightly moved an errant curl from Della's face. "I'm sorry darling, I just wanted to look at your beautiful face."

"Ooohhhh…..you're such a charmer. Ok, let me get back to work. Give me an hour and we can get out of here. That is, if you think you'll be ready to go."

"I will and that sounds good to me, Oh before I forget, I wasn't ease dropping but I did overhear you on the phone with Suzanna this afternoon. How is everyone down by the bay?"

Della laughed. Everyone is fine and they all send their love. Isn't it amazing how close we've become in only a few short weeks?" I'm so glad we could stay those few extra days. It was so much fun just to be able to spend time with her.

"I'm glad we stayed too, sweetheart. I think it's just what the two of you needed and yes I think it's wonderful how close you've become. I'm really happy for all of you. So, what did my two favorite girls talk about if I may ask...anything earth shattering?"

"Just the usual girl talk. Then she asked me to be in her wedding and I told her I would. I was very flattered and very touched."

"I'm not surprised that Suzy would do something like that. The two of you are family now and besides, she's very sweet and caring. Reminds me of someone else I know and love."

Della smiled and extricated herself from Perry's arms. She placed a sensuous kiss on Perry's lips and as she stood and left to go back to her office, she gave Perry a look of things to come, leaving the lawyer breathless and hurrying as fast as he could to finish the work at hand.

It was dark and an hour later than planned by the time Perry and Della had fished their work. Della covered her typewriter, locked the file cabinet and the outer reception room door and turned out the lights. She walked into Perry's office and eyed the attorney with a loving smile. Perry was sitting at his desk, head down on his arms using them as a pillow. Della quietly walked over to him, leaned over and as gently as she could so as not to awaken him, pulled the pen from his fingers. Suddenly, she heard a low voice and a hand moved and tenderly held one of hers at the wrist.

"I'm not asleep Miss Street, only resting my eyes." The attorney looked up at his gorgeous secretary and smiled. Standing up, he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight to him.

When he pulled back, Della looked at him, her voice taking on a seductive quality. "I have to say Counselor, you don't act like a man who's tired."

"That's because baby, you give me all the energy I need. You're always good for what ails me. You're my elixir."

"My, my, my, you certainly have a way with words too."

"Yeah that's why they pay me the big bucks. The pair laughed then stopped and met each other's gaze with an expression that spoke of only their desire and need.

Perry's voice was a rough whisper. "Della…."

"Shhhhh…." A well manicured finger was placed on his lips.

Perry again brought Della back into the warmth of his embrace. Della, having long taken off her heels stood on her tiptoes and brought Perry's face down to meet hers. They began to kiss, sweet and slow at first then the kiss very quickly heated up, deepening and becoming more powerful. The power of that kiss heightened by feelings they were having left them barely able to move or to breathe. Della became lost in Perry's arms and in the next instant he bent down and picked her up carrying over to the long couch against the wall. Ravenous for one another, clothes were unbuttoned, unzipped and unbuckled until nothing was left to divest.

Perry tenderly caressed Della's soft skin, his hands traveling down her face over her neck and throat. He lightly skimmed over her breasts and stomach and when he reached her thighs, he heard her gasp and call out his name. Della moved her fingers through his hair then down his back and sides all the while kissing the skin she wasn't touching. She couldn't seem to get enough. Perry returned to her mouth, capturing her lips and felt himself wanting more….wanting to give her more. Together they moved through their own time and space in their own private world. Slow, soft and gentle movements mixed with faster, almost greedy ones and the lovers, hungry with an insatiable appetite, could be heard crying out and begging the other not to stop, until at last, the fire in their souls was quenched, their hearts ceased their ferocious pounding and their breathing returned to normal.

The couple lay back against cushions silent, their bodies wrapped up in one another, reveling in the afterglow. Perry felt Della shiver and covered them both with the blanket he kept on top of the couch. He gently brushed her wet hair away from her face and tenderly placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A few minutes passed and Della heard Perry's voice muffled against her.

"That my beautiful girl was incredible and you were amazing. Have I told you lately how much I love you and what you mean to me?"

"You weren't so bad yourself darling and yes, you have mentioned that at least once today. By the way, I love you too."

"Perry?"

"Hmmmm….?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Late I think. I wasn't paying attention. I was, shall we say, occupied with other things, more pleasurable things. Perry raised his hand and looked at his watch. It was the only thing Della had not removed.

"It's 11:30"

Della looked at Perry, cocked her head to one side and said, "Well then, it's perfect. It will give us just enough time."

"Just enough time for what Miss Street?"

Just enough time Mr. Mason, for getting dressed and straightening up this office…That way, my 'Prince Charming' we can be out of here….before Midnight."

The End


End file.
